No Promises
by keroberus
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances the Council intends to force Estelle into a political marriage before her coronation. It will take a master mage, a guild and visit to Yumanju for Estelle to realize her true feelings. But is love enough to turn Fate?
1. A Restless Heart

**Chapter 1: A Restless Heart**

She knew that the only way for a princess to escape the Castle, a vast stone cage with a heavy lock, was to be decisive and have firm resolve. Most of all, there must be a plan.

She on the other hand had none of the above.

If she could get past the twenty or so Castle guards who roamed the halls of the royal apartments, there was still the Imperial Knights and their quarters to consider. They were stationed on the way to the main exit. The only way to get past the Imperial Knights who were almost always awake at any given hour training, studying or practicing in their hall was to get them all drunk or distracted—which was a tall order as their foremost pillars of behavioral training was "discipline" and "self-restraint." Even arguendo, by some act of God or a stroke of luck the knights were preoccupied and she managed to make it to the front door and out the other side; as soon as they found she was missing it would be a matter of hours before she was back where she started, if the Commandant had anything to say about it.

As the leader and High General of the Imperial Knights, the Commandant was the pillar of propriety and it was definitely unfit for a royal of her status to be out and about unaccompanied without an escort. Commandant Flynn would consider fifteen feet from the main gate of the castle to be far enough for her to get some "fresh air" if she asked for permission to take a walk. Though young in comparison to his predecessors, and in the past a personal friend of hers, the Commandant had all the makings of a fine leader who held fast to all the rules and expected those around him to do the same without exception. But his way of life and the way of life in the castle was something Estellise found stifling.

Forty-five guards held silent vigil atop the high wall of the upper quarter of the city at any given time. As her horse raced down the cobble-stoned main avenue alight with the golden hue of its newly installed gas lamps, she didn't expect to go unnoticed. Especially tonight, on her cousin Ioder's eighteenth birthday, the guards would be especially vigilant. As the Empire had gone so long without a standing ruler and figurehead, and Ioder was to be coronated in six month's time, he was the Empire's most precious person at this point. She recalled the conversation she just had with her cousin, a few hours before the festivities began.

"Who would miss me in all _your_ glory?" she had asked simply. The court musician had sent a mandolin player and violinist to open aired garden in the center of the Castle to entertain the guests with duets in the afternoon. Their wistful tune played through the air with gentle ease. She and her cousin had found a quiet corner away from everyone else by the fountain's edge. The were retreating momentarily from the hubbub of preparations.

Though the festivities had not yet begun, many had traveled from distant lands to honor Ioder's birthday. He was, after all, the young man who would be Emperor and High Ruler of All. As the Empire spanned the entire globe, in his high title "All" really meant _everything_. Everyone, including their married and unmarried daughters would be vying to catch the young prince's eye if they could.

"We've known each other all our lives. You are my nearest relative. Hmm...let's see, I don't know, _I_ would miss you," said Ioder. While out of earshot of others, he and his cousin's manner of speech was notably more casual.

"We're only _third_ cousins," said Estellise playfully. "I dare say you will do fine without me."

"Let's say, for the sake of argument, that your bold move is miraculously successful; where would you go?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, looking at her wavering reflection in the ripples of the fountain pool. Her cousin sighed as if to say, _You see my point?_ Though she was the slightly older of the two, it often felt as though it were the opposite. He was level headed and she was more intuitive. An answer of "_I'll know when I get there_" was not something the prince wanted to hear from her.

"You've studied more than I have, cousin," began Ioder. "But I have been out in the world more than you. Without an escort you could hardly expect me to agree to your plan--or lack of one."

"I do _have_ friends," insisted Estellise.

"Who are not here." He looked rather stern at this time.

"I know the way," she insisted.

"Did you forget that the only barrier we have to protect the City is the outer wall? Remember the various monsters and beasts that dwell on the plains and the forests outside?"

"I did not forget them Ioder, don't speak to me like I'm three. You have forgotten that I was trained by knights, the same as you."

He sighed with resignation. "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"I have decided," she said resolutely, though in her heart she could still feel the turmoil.

"It's not like you needed my permission to go. You'd take off even without it. But I'm glad you told me. The Commandant will chase after you and I will pretend I knew nothing," he smiled. "Just take your sword and shield and don't forget your passport."

"I don't want to take my identity with me," she suggested softly. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Very well," he said with a relenting sigh. From his vest pocket he took out a silver token shaped like a small shield, the size of one's palm, carved with the Royal Crest and adorned with a gray tassel on one end. "Take this then." She did. With this token she would be able to purchase food and supplies from any Fortune's Market around the world, and she would be given safe passage on any of its vessels. The Market's Guild of course would charge it to Ioder's account so she had to make sure to spend wisely, but it would essentially give her access through any checkpoint or imperial hold anywhere on the main roads.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "If Flynn catches me, I will say I borrowed it without your knowledge."

"Like he'd believe _that_. If you get caught, I'm in for an earful. The Council is going to have a fit," said Ioder.

"You and I both know that I'm not the Council's favorite. They and the Knights have chosen you as our great uncle's successor. I'm little more than a court ornament. Like the chandelier in the main hall."

"That's not true," insisted Ioder. "With your intellect I would have you consider a Council post, or an advisory post at my side. Your ability to quote passages and recall minute details never fails to astound me."

"Aside from being your personal walking library," she grinned, "Is there any other use for me here?"

"I could marry you off to create a lucrative alliance with another family," he suggested playfully. "The president of Fortunes Market has a brother, as you know."

"You wouldn't dare," she stiffened.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. If I didn't consider you so much as a sister, I'd marry you myself," he joked.

"The Council would never have that. Not after everything that's happened. Somehow my being the impending sign of ultimate doom upon the world seems to have really put a dampener on my candidacy," she said with a helpless little laugh. "I was the ill-favored choice for succession from the beginning. Women have never been quite as popular in our history as Empresses."

"You are my successor if anything happens to me," he suggested.

"Heaven forbid," said Estellise, hitting him lightly in the arm as she used to when they were children. "You shouldn't say things like that. Besides, I think they disapprove of the company I've kept in the past. I'm always finding excuses to not be in the Castle, or always trying to slip past my ever faithful personal guards…. No, I'm the perfect tool to utilize if anyone wanted to stage a coup. My lineage is as strong as yours and if someone wanted a puppet princess to replace a good ruler then I am _that_ candidate. Your best bet is to send me away before you're crowned. If no one knows where I am, then you're safe in that respect."

"Your thoughtfullness gives you credit, Estellise. I 'll miss your counsel. But we both know that you are not doing this for _my_ sake," grinned her cousin. He knew her too well.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, purposefully looking away in a nonchalant manner.

"Since your last escapade of saving the world, I've noticed it. You long to be outside of Zaphias again, to see your friends, to be yourself. You are bored out of your mind in the vast expanse of the palatial grounds stifled by the grand tradition and pomp of Court. Your eyes were brighter when I met you at Heliord. I thought you resembled a wild flower then."

"If only I were born a man, I would be able to venture out and do anything without anyone's permission," she said ruefully.

"Ah, but if you were born a man you wouldn't be as endearing, Estellise. I'm sure that Commandant Flynn finds you so. I could always marry you off to him, and that would not be a bad match."

"No," said Estellise, choosing her words carefully. "No, it wouldn't. In many ways Captain—I mean Commandant Flynn is the perfect man. But I'm—" she began.

"Flynn won't be able to anchor you and the Castle isn't large enough for you to spread your wings," finished Ioder.

"If we had this conversation before, perhaps I would have accepted," she said quietly.

"Before you met _him_ you mean. If you fly to him now, I am certain he'll protect you."

"I don't intend to see him on my way out. I won't have the time. And I don't need protection."

"Pity, then," smiled Ioder mysteriously

"A great pity," said Estellise trying to hide a smile.

Her reverie faded into the present and she could hear the distant sound of clanking armor and horses on the path immediately behind her. Estellise tapped her horse with her leather reins into a gallop as she passed the main entrance to the Middle Quarter of the City before the guards at the gate received the message to detain her. The main gate was up ahead. Her cloak covered her finery, as she had no means of changing before she left, but her gown did not hinder her from riding in a very unladylike fashion. She would have to buy traveling clothes when she reached the nearest Fortune's Market or vendor's cart. The sound of her horse's hooves cleared the path in front of her from any stragglers on the evening street. Though because of her cousin's party many of the guards in the city had been asked to guard the Castle tonight, she could not expect the City to be completely unguarded. Hers was by far not the _subtlest_ means of escape.

It was just as she could see the main gate of the middle quarter of the City that she noticed they were clamoring to close it. Amid the sound of her horse's hooves against the cobblestone she could hear the distant, voluminous ringing of a bell. The Commandant would be fast upon her. If only he would leave her be. In his mind she knew that he saw her as a frail, powerless and sheltered princess, too emotional to make any informed decisions regarding her own fate, who would wither outside of the castle walls. She did _not_ want to be that girl.

Estellise halted her horse as she knew they would never make it. She brought her horse down a sloping alley to the right, into the Lower Quarter. Beyond the Lower Quarter was a side gate to the outside, and in effect the fastest means of getting out of the City by way of the outer wall. It had easy access as the tradesmen and commoners were the least protected in the City, hence, fewer guards and fewer gates. The Commandant would never be able to send a message to the Outer Wall in time, as they could not hear the Castle Tower from there.

Just as her horse turned the corner she stopped to check her direction. In the Lower Quarter the side entrance to the Wall was more difficult to see, and up ahead, there were still people in the street. In the Royal Quarter and Upper Levels many people cleared the streets by sunset, as there was not much to do at that hour but go inside. Not so in the Lower Quarter as Estellise noticed in the past. The local beer halls and taverns were quite lively with the hum of people, shouting and singing. People were still milling about in the streets. She slowed her horse to a canter, paused and hesitated. She did not want to trample anyone but going on foot was out of the question in this dress.

Just then, an old man crossed the street to talk to her. She recognized him at once as Hanks, a kindly old man who was almost like a local magistrate or mayor of the lower quarter, though he held no official title. He was obviously sharing her concern of the connection between her horse and the people up ahead.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mister Hanks," she said as she pushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face in the glowing torchlight.

"Princess!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Is there another way to the Outer Wall?"

"This street is the most direct, but I reckon you will not be able to avoid the people on any street going in this direction, not at the pace you were going at before."

"I'm in an awful hurry," she said. She looked back anxiously and she could see the Imperial Knights on horseback coming down the far end of the avenue.

"Say no more," nodded Hanks. She bowed politely from the saddle. They in the Lower Quarter were accustomed to butting heads with the Imperial Guard as the former group considered the Guard as bullies, and the latter considering those of the Lower Quarter riffraff. Hanks ran up ahead of her into the crowd, took two fingers to his mouth and blew a hard, sharp whistle at them. All eyes were on him and he waved his arms and shouted that they should clear the road. They immediately did so without hesitation and Estellise took that as her queue to break into a gallop once again, the hood of her heavy cloak properly in place again.

The second her horse passed the old man she recognized the street. She had once before hurried out of this area with the Imperial Guard at her heels. As she recalled the feeling of her hand fitting into a warm and calloused one pulling her behind a man with long, jet black locks that smelled of fresh grass and dew everything around her started to move curiously in slow motion. In that instant her heart pounded with her horse's acceleration and she felt a little light headed. The sound of her heart was in her ears now, masking all other sound. Just as she passed the fountain she turned her head towards the inn on her right. Her hood caught the wind and blew back, letting her pale, short cropped strawberry blonde hair fly out.

In the moment her eyes met his gaze she felt a spark of recognition between them and she forgot to breathe.

His hair was as unfashionably long as ever, and he was stepping out of the tavern without his stylish hat that she fancied before. It was a pity that he left the Imperial Knights as Estellise thought, when comparing him with he best friend Flynn, they stood as equals in both stature and ability. The slight smile that was ever on his lips faded in that moment of acknowledgement as she flew by, but as always his dark eyes were alert and bright. In that moment she felt her resolve to leave the city without telling her former protector, traveling companion and friend faltering. She was losing herself in that dark gaze.

It wasn't until she saw that he had one arm around another woman with amiable chest size, whom Estellise instantly named "Harlot" in her mind and not without a little jealousy for the sake of her own smaller chest that she felt her face fall into an uncharacteristic glower before looking away.

Time began moving again at its proper pace and Estellise easily galloped to the Outer Wall. The instant she was cleared from the crowd Hanks whistled again and the people poured into the street once more, this time to block the Imperial Knights who had to pull their horses to a stop rather harshly and not without complaint from their mounts. A few almost lost their seats in their saddles. As the crowd and the Knights exchanged words and hurled long enduring frustrations at one another, the Knights cleared a path from the far end of their group to let the Commandant through.

"My knights will divide in two, taking the two adjoining streets and head to the West Outer Gate. The rest of you fall back and give instruction to the messengers to send word by eagle and by horse to our outposts to return Her Highness at once. Furthermore—" he began, but was stopped short from behind by an Imperial Guard of the Prince's house wearing the crimson livery of the royal family.

"Sir, Commandant Sir!" the messenger saluted before he handed Flynn a small note. The Commandant's brows furrowed but he said nothing, though the gloved hands tightened around his horse's reins suggested he was upset. He let out and exacerbated sigh.

"Never mind. Back to the Castle, all of you!" he shouted and turned his horse around. He spotted his best friend Yuri and Hanks in the crowd and tipped his helmet towards them in greeting.

"But Sir, the Princess—" said his First Lieutenant Sodia. Flynn's tight expression in her direction told her to let it go. She shouted for the others to fall out and they all cantered back to the Castle in a neat row behind the Commandant.

"Well that certainly doesn't happen every day," smiled Hanks as he rubbed his snowy white head. He turned to Yuri. "Whaddya still standing around there for, boy? Ain'tcha goin' after her Ladyship?" Yuri looked at him blankly for a split second before his arm dropped from his lady companion's shoulders back to his side and he turned to go get his things from his room.

"Wait, Yuri," said his lady friend for that night as she held his arm back. "What's this about? We haven't even started the evening yet!" He shrugged her off and disappeared. The look on Hanks' face told her that the Princess had a greater hold over Yuri more than she could ever achieve even if she spent her life trying to take Yuri for herself. She sighed let it go at that, returning to the tavern to nurse her pride with a tall flagon of beer.

* * *

Footnotes: Please RxR. If you need to flame me, don't let me stop you. Please leave a review if you're stopping by. If you like the story let me know. I'd post it even if no one reads it or if only one person told me they liked it, as you can tell from my other stories. But encouragement and useful critiquing is what drives writers forward.

-K (1/11/09)


	2. Old Habits

**Chapter 2: Old Habits**

It wasn't so much that he was itching to be up and about again, though his reputation as a vigilante ex-Imperial Knight and general defender of Justice did mean a lot of traveling in the past. His partner, young and bold Karol, was in the City of Dahngrest filing the charter for their very own guild, Brave Vesperia, at this moment. His friends and fellow guild members and traveling companions, Judy and Raven, were also there. Even his dog Repede had decided not to come back with him to the Capital. But their absence did not inspire in him the need to see them again anytime soon.

However, this time, it did not take up very much of Yuri's mind space to collect his things and his sword and borrow a horse to head out that very night. He simply didn't think about what he was doing. He was merely reacting.

As simple and common as the notion of the moon following the sun after the sunset, it was very natural that he would follow Estelle. She would most likely get herself into trouble for one thing, being the most naïve of people that he had ever been acquainted with, and she was also accident-prone and a magnet for trouble, generally. Though she had not requested that he come, and in fact the absence of that request still stung him distinctly, he would follow her nonetheless. It was something akin to an old habit he couldn't kick.

What annoyed him was that Flynn acknowledged him in the street. His best friend knew that Yuri would follow her, and thus the young Commandant turned back without another word and most likely without raising a fuss back at the Castle with the Prince. The note, Yuri presumed, was from her cousin Ioder, telling Flynn to leave her be. Yuri was not at all curious as to the reason why she fled. Having known her in their prior travels, he concluded it must have been because she felt like a caged bird. As an Imperial Knight, even he could only take a few months of their rules and regulations before feeling like he was sinking and suffocating from the burden. He could hardly imagine it if, like Estelle, he had actually been raised from the childhood in such an environment.

He found some comfort in the fact that Flynn was visibly perturbed by her sudden departure. But what irked him the most was the nagging feeling that he had done something wrong. It wasn't that she had openly scolded him as his mother often did when he was a child, but that _look_ she gave him was gnawing at him from the inside like a festering wound that wouldn't clear and had equal effect. Not once in all his travels with her had she ever given him such a look. She never once reprimanded him for his choices or the paths he took, whether right or wrong or how bloody his hands were. He had never consciously done anything to offend her, either. Though he didn't treat her gingerly and did not speak politely in front of her, sometimes even cursing under his breath when she was within earshot, these actions never bothered her. They had camped out together in the wilderness, slept in the same room at inns and aboard ships, and he even grasped her hand without permission if the need arose to pull her out of the way of impending harm and she never blinked twice about it.

But on the one night in a long, long time, when he thought about the plus side of having a woman warm his bed for him, the Princess spotted him in a crowd and it was enough to cause him to lose sleep. _She _was the one who returned to the Castle with little more than a "goodbye," after all he had done for her and after all they had been through together. The fact that she had the nerve to glower at _him_ made him a little frustrated. He was so frustrated in fact that all desire to get another drink, go to sleep or recall the name of the woman he was just with for future reference had shriveled up and died with that _look_. All he wanted now was to find out why she had looked at him that way.

He knocked on the door to her room.

Estellise opened the door a crack with her foot at its base to prevent someone from barging in, a trick he had taught her. Her tired eyes opened wide and her mouth opened in a small 'o' of astonishment.

"Y-Yuri!" she stammered as she stood before him in a nightdress. "How—" she began.

But he interrupted with a raised hand to save her some time, "Even if you rode your horse to death you would only get a few more miles away from Deidon Hold from Zaphias. This had to be your first stop, judging by the way you were fleeing the Capital, you must have done it without changing your clothes. You can't possibly travel to wherever you're going in the party dress you were wearing for your cousin's birthday. This is the nearest Fortune's Market outside of the Capital that could provide you with traveling provisions and gear that you obviously did not pack with you on your horse because you were at the time traveling very lightly to move very quickly. May I?" he gestured inside without really intending a request to enter.

Still a little shocked, she opened the door resignedly to let him in and shut it behind him. Without another word, he rested his sword against the chest at the foot of her bed and hung his hat on its hilt and sank wearily into the armchair nearest to the fireplace. His boots were propped on the table in front of him unapologetically and his head hung over the back of the chair with his eyes closed in weariness.

"But how did you—"

"Dressed in a poofy ball gown you're hard to miss. I asked the guard and he told me the President of Fortune's Market gave you this room in the Hold as an honored guest."

"You rode after me just like that?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Just like that," he answered simply.

"Why?"

"What was with that _look_?" he asked directly, still not looking at her. Though he didn't want to ask her, perhaps because he was afraid of the answer, he had to ask because he was never good at beating around the bush. In fact, his matter-of-fact directness seasoned with his occasional sarcasm was what she liked in him, though he did not know this.

His straightforward demand was unexpected and the answer escaped her until she recalled the glance between them that had stopped time. She had no idea that he had registered her expression in that brief moment but it made her inexplicably happy that he would come all this way just to ask her about it.

"I…" she began. "It was nothing." An innocent smile hid her confusion. She didn't even know what it was so how could she explain it to him?

"If you say so," was all he said, unmoved. He wasn't about to pressure her if she wasn't going to tell him but her answer confirmed that she knew exactly what he was talking about and that disdainful look in his direction was deliberate.

"It's not what you think," he added defensively. "I don't always hang out with women."

"I never said you did," she frowned.

"I actually just ran into her last night," he insisted.

"You don't have to explain these things to me," she scoffed.

He shrugged.

The princess studied him and pondered the situation a little. Was he just going to sleep here and follow her wherever she went? Estellise couldn't determine if that was what she actually wanted. When they had traveled together, he often protected her with his sword and it became an old habit of hers to rely upon him because he was always there. But she had not asked him to come this time and he came nonetheless.

Bolting the door and then putting a few more logs in the fire to warm him, she turned back to her bed and buried herself beneath the heavy quilt and covers. Then, in a small voice she said, "I didn't want to be a burden to you, that's why I didn't ask you to come. I don't even know where I'm going but I just want to be moving again. I couldn't possibly ask you to aimlessly follow me. I haven't even hired you or your Guild."

"You think I'm just going to let you wander the world alone without at least one person to guard you?" he asked calmly.

"When it's you Yuri, it's like I'm taking an entire brigade with me. I don't know any stronger swordsman than you."

"Thanks for the compliment but you can't possibly think I'd let you go alone. You don't have to pay me to be your friend."

"No, but that was why I was wearing a hood. I didn't intend to be recognized," she said with a little sulk.

"A monster will eat you just the same, regardless of whether or not it knows who you are."

A long pause hung in the air between them. Estellise buried her face in her down pillow but she was certain there was no sleeping with him with such tension in the air. The knot in her stomach and throat were far too uncomfortable. Back in her chambers in the Castle, she had slept fitfully on most nights because she was restless. She was at times listless and bored and at other times antsy to be out of the City. But underlying her restlessness was an loneliness in her chest that she couldn't explain. Here, as they were in the same room together, she noticed that the loneliness disappeared, only to be replaced by anxiety and a nervous kind of hope. Had she always felt like this in his presence? Gods, she just wanted to be comfortable again.

In the span of three months they were apart, she felt a strange distance between them. She knew that she had missed him but something stopped her from saying it now. She knew that she was jealous of that woman in the street but she didn't know why.

In the past, his speaking to and standing next to the most gorgeous woman she knew, a mutual Krytian friend, did not bother her but the difference there had always been that Judy was never serious when she flirted with men. Besides, if Yuri even tried to put an arm around Judy he would surely lose it. It was different now. How had it come to this?

"Estelle," said Yuri softly in the dimly lit room, eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you."

A wave of calm washed over her at that moment as she realized that his attachment to her, whatever it was, was significant. It had made him come alone when she returned to Zaphias. Now with her leaving the capital again, there was nothing in Zaphias to make him stay. She was content with that realization.

With Yuri she was happy. That had always been true.

"Yuri," she said shyly from under the blankets.

Silence.

"Thank you for coming with me."

More silence.

"You're welcome," he responded.

000

In the morning, Yuri woke up to find the fire properly stoked and extremely cozy with a warm, fuzzy blanket over him. He was a little embarrassed that she had even taken the trouble to remove his dirty boots and set them aside for him. Yuri stretched to get the crick out of his neck and looked about the room. Estelle was nowhere to be found. A sudden bout of panic bubbled to the surface of his mind as he looked out the window to gauge the time of day and how long he had been sleeping. Just as he contemplated his next move the door opened and she stepped inside with two bags of groceries.

"Oh, you're up," she said cheerily.

"Yeah," he responded. "For a second there I thought you had disappeared again." He felt a bit silly now.

"You'd just catch up with me. What would be the point in that?" she said in a cheerful, matter-of-fact tone, suggesting that she _had _actually contemplated it. He didn't feel so silly now.

"I'm glad we agree," he replied simply as he got up and examined the merchandise. He picked out a few tomatoes, onions and radishes as she set a pot to boil over the fireplace.

"Any special requests?" he asked as he went over to the chopping block and blade tucked away in the corner of the room. He checked the other bag as well and packed some of the less perishable items in their saddle bags.

"Minestrone soup?" she asked tentatively in her sing-song voice.

"And croquettes," he asked, knowing it was her favorite.

She handed him the frying pan and smiled innocently. "If it isn't too much trouble." Yuri shook his head and smiled. He wouldn't hear the end of it if Flynn saw him now. Since Estelle was terrible at cooking, when they traveled together in the past, Yuri had done most of it. Though if any other woman had requested it of him he would have declined, but as it was Estelle, and since she always had such high praise for his cooking, Yuri was embarrassed to admit aloud that he actually enjoyed cooking for her. Oh if his friends from the Lower Quarter could see him now he was sure they would all burst at the seams with laughter.

After a satisfying meal they geared up their horses and equipment. Yuri had already packed his own body armor and sword, his hat and a cloak for the heavy weather. Estelle sold her gown in exchange for a beautiful piece of chest armor and comfortable but fancy leather boots with a light layer of mithril chain mail. Her sword and canteen were the only things she had taken from the Castle with her. Before leaving Deidon Hold she said farewell to the President of Fortune's Market and bowed politely in thanks for letter her stay without charge. This was of course because the President was sure the Princess would spend more money at her shops along the way and so the exchange was mutually beneficial. The royals were of course her biggest clients.

The two headed out of the Hold onto the main road. Though they were not on a quest nor did they have any particular purpose, the familiar feel of being outdoors in each other's company had them both fall into a comfortable calm as their horses headed towards the next town of Halure, the City of Blossoms.

It wasn't long after they had left the Hold that the monsters came out from their dens and resting places to see if either he or the princess were edible. Because the use of the ancient _blastia_ had now been banned by Imperial decree due to the _aer_ pollution released into the atmosphere people primarily had to rely on their own capabilities in protecting themselves and their cities until a more efficient and cleaner means of technology was created to replace the blastia.

People like Estelle, however, had innate power to channel aer like a blastia naturally, thus she kept her ability as a cleric to heal physical ailments. She did use her abilities sparingly, however, lest her powers should attract an unfriendly Entelexeia, the ancient beasts who monitored aer flow and guarded the world against its overuse. Most members of the royal family, aside from their trademark blonde hair which was rare on any continent, had some latent ability to channel aer, as did most of the Kryptian race, whose culture and reign on the world preceded that of the current Empire that began nearly nine hundred years before.

The princess' best friend, the genius mage Rita Mordio was one of those specially commissioned by the Empire to find other aer efficient means of powering water filters and pumps, lighting their cities, and charging their now nonexistent barriers to protect common people from the monsters that dwelled outside. Not all blastia had been successfully converted during the final battle with Duke. Estelle's curiosity for her friend's progress got the better of her and so the two found themselves heading north towards New Aspio by way of Halure.

Via post Rita had written her recently to tell her that she was still researching _aer krene_ and a means of harnessing _aer_ without causing pollution. The scholars were also researching the powers of energist crystals and other crystals that glowed in the dark for lighting and more base means of energy such as steam, wind, water and solar energy. Rita was part of a division of scholars researching the reincarnated Entelexeia transformed into elemental spirits from pure apatheia.

Estelle created four powerful elemental spirits with her own abilities, and they were connected to her at all times, though they were not always with her. With them her full power potential was transformed into _mana, _the purest and cleanest form of aer.

Yuri however remained a common mortal without his blastia, which he had commandeered while serving as an Imperial Knight. Not everyone had been allowed to have blastia and Yuri certainly did not have permission before acquiring his. Now, with his blastia converted into spirit power, he fought mostly using his own strength, coupled with enhanced _mana. _Most of the time they opened a bottle of holy water to keep the monsters at bay, as the fragrant scent hid the scent of potential prey, to keep from tiring.

The monsters they did encounter were relatively harmless and small. Yuri did do more than his fair share of vanquishing them. Right before reaching the city of Halure, easily seen just over the horizon with its giant blossoming tree that naturally protected the city from harm as monsters refrained from going near it, Estelle broached the subject to Yuri.

"You can afford to let me fight some of my own battles," she said nonchalantly. Yuri looked over at her pouting, playful expression and sighed. Somehow, he knew this conversation was coming.

"If that's what you want. I only thought that because you're not used to fighting, your stamina would run out long before mine. The little monsters don't tire me at all," he shrugged.

Just as they were talking, a group of small, flora formed monsters no taller than Estelle jumped out of the tall grass. With a simple light spell, she vanquished two of them, and Yuri finished off the last. She gave him a _'See, I told you so,'_ look with her signature bright smile.

"Yuri don't worry about me. I know my limits," she said. "I just want to be a useful member of the party. Please just let me help." Her cheerful expression made Yuri's resolve wither.

"I'm _always_ worried about you," he responded without thinking. When he realized what he had said he noticed that they were both blushing. Though he _was_ always thinking about her he hadn't realized it until he said it. Thinking back, Yuri couldn't remember being more concerned for or protective of anyone else other than Estelle. He once thought his actions were noble since the girl was often in danger and her naïve ways and fragile looking frame demanded that she be protected. It was all part of his honor as a man and duty as a citizen under Empiric rule.

Nowadays he wondered if it was something more than that, but he quickly shook that notion out of his head as they approached the giant tree of pink blossoms under which the township seemed insignificant and miniscule as if it were no more than a series of mushrooms growing at its roots.

"Here we are," he declared rather uselessly, determined to change the subject away from his attachment to her—something he was used to just setting aside and not giving much thought to. Yuri was sure that his real reasons would not be beneficial towards either of them. Without another word to him, Estelle dismounted and headed straight for the inn to pay for a room and to inquire whether the road to Aspio was still open after the recent rains. The awkwardness between them did not go unnoticed by either party.

"_You have to stop acting like an idiot_," said Yuri to himself as he also dismounted and led their horses to the stable behind the inn. "_You're just here to protect her. Nothing more_." The words did not change the fact that he _wanted_ more.


	3. Rita's Dilemma

**Chapter 3: Rita's Dilemma**

The dark circles under her eyes and scowl with which she used to greet her friends who had just knocked on her door suggested to Yuri and Estelle that Rita had not slept much in the last twenty-four hours. The young master mage's hair was disheveled and the floor behind her was littered with books and documents strewn about randomly. A member of his guild, Raven, likened the scholars of New Aspio as asocial bats that sucked up knowledge as if their lives depended on it in their cavernous city. The analogy was never quite so descriptive to Yuri until now as he observed his sun deprived friend.

"What the hell?" asked Rita with her characteristic bad temper upon seeing them. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Yesterday she had imagined a green bunny hiding in her shoe. But clear enough the princess and her dark protector were there at her door. She grunted and left it open before she went back to her desk.

"I've been calculating baseline algorithms under the theory of the Rizomatta Formula for two weeks straight. I apologize in advance if there isn't any actual food in my house. I could offer you a few lemon gels, probably. They're a little old though."

"And I may have sucked on one of them absently while working," she added.

"Gross, Rita," sighed Yuri.

"Don't worry Rita, we brought food. We need to replenish our supplies anyhow," said Estelle cheerfully.

"So what are you doing here again?" asked Rita absently, tapping away on the wide, flat screen of her calculations machine. She had invented it herself to replace her blastia that helped her cast her spells and do her calculations for her. The technology had been invented long ago but set aside because of its incompatibility with then existing blastia technology and because of its inferior power supply. A local metal smith had fashioned a necklace for her to encase the power crystal and enhancer, which she wore like a charm.

Much to the mage's disappointment and an infinite source of her frustration, it wasn't as powerful as her blastia as it harnessed only partial aer and the remainder of its power was derived from the stone which would eventually run out, unlike blastia cores. She could still cast spells, but the process took longer and her elemental spells didn't pack quite the same punch as they used to. Still, it was a prototype unlike any other and Rita's mission was to continue to develop it to convert aer into _mana,_ in return for the generous Imperial commission she received from Prince Ioder.

Unfortunately, her research prevented her from going outside to fight monsters--wherein lay the problem. She had trouble going out to test it. Though she wasn't particularly fond of any of them she couldn't test her invention on her fellow scholars, and none of them cared to assist her in her research.

"We just came to pay our little genius mage a visit," said Yuri.

"No one just comes to visit; except maybe Estelle," mused Rita aloud to herself as Yuri and Estelle were preparing a mid morning meal for them all. Neither of them paid any attention to her as they were preparing a stew over her fire pit. Rita observed in her usual scientific and scrutinizing manner the couple below her workspace.

"Define the problem," muttered Rita to herself as she turned off her machine and packed it in her traveling bag along with her spell book and extra energist crystals. She observed the two people down below with a small grin. Estelle was stirring the mix as Yuri sliced and diced the ingredients with his portable cooking knife and poured them into the pot. Without even thinking he raised the ladle to his lips and tested the brew. He frowned and held the ladle to the princesses' lips so she could try it. After which, they both nodded and said simultaneously that it needed more seasoning.

"A couple of lovebirds who don't know they're in love," she grumbled again. The word _love_ rolled off her tongue like something distasteful. "The Laws of Inevitability may not apply in this situation."

Rita continued, "Identify the risk factors. Hmm, let's see…the possibility of them hurting themselves or each other if they don't realize it soon, or, the possibility of driving their friends insane because we see it and they don't," sighed Rita as she tidied up her work space.

"Propose solutions. First idea: one of us could sit them down and tell them, although they will deny it, get all confused and blush profusely. Entertaining, I'll admit, but not really fruitful. Second idea: the Guild members could help me get them both drunk, strip them naked and leave them in a room together until morning to let them come up with their own conclusions." Her expression lit up a little as she pondered the idea but then she shook her head. "Yuri's alcohol tolerance is way too scary and could end up in borderline liver failure. Moving on…." Rita grabbed her signature goggles and pocket protector before heading down the stairs.

"Third idea: take them to a secure romantic location and let them spend some time alone by mysteriously and in a subtle, subversive fashion make excuses to disappear one by one." She readily decided that the third option was best. As she went down the stairs, she lowered her voice.

"Test solutions: a romantic stroll under Halure's tree, a romantic boat ride on the ocean, a romantic ride with Ba'ul under the moonlight, or back to the hot springs at Yumanju Resort and Spa. Since I am afraid of heights and Repede hates water and they've just been to Halure and it didn't result in anything, there is only one more option left," she said quietly to herself as she came downstairs.

"You talkin' to yourself again, Rita?" said Yuri with slight amusement.

"Yeah, since my hypotheses and formulas would just go right over your head," she smiled.

"I have a dilemma!" she declared suddenly. Her two friends looked at her curiously.

"And?" asked Yuri unemotionally as he set the plates and Estelle helped clear the table and find stools.

"I need your help," said Rita.

"The great Rita Mordio is asking for assistance?" said Yuri in feign shock.

"Can it, you homeless vagrant," she ordered. "I'm hiring Brave Vesperia to do a job for me. The offering price is 12,500 gald without the cost of living and food expenses. I need you to protect me while I research Estelle and a recently discovered _aer krene_ in the forests near Yumanju's hot springs."

"That's a convenient location," mused Yuri.

"Hey, I don't pick the locations, buddy, as I did not _create_ the world, I just study it," she retorted, hoping he didn't see through her.

"I've never heard of an _aer krene_ being there," started Estelle.

"That's why _I_ do the research and everyone just tags along to distract the monsters," she said pointedly. "Except for you Estelle, since I need you."

"Why would we work for so little?" asked Yuri

_Because I'm giving you a chance to be alone with her, you IDIOT!_ was what she was screaming in her head, but her verbal response was, "Because I asked you so nicely and you'll get the same amount of gald when we get back. And in your innate sense of Justice for all, it's best that everyone help the scholars research additional means of creating cheaper forms of energy to help even the commoners, like those in your Lower Quarter, filter their water and light up their streets as quickly and as cost efficiently as possible. I have no doubt you will be thanking _me_ by the time we come back."

"I'll have to discuss it with my partner, but I'm in," he replied with a shrug. Rita knew that there were three things Yuri would jump to in life; one was helping Estelle, the second was helping his friends, and the third was helping the Lower Quarter. As none of his friends were in dire need at this moment, Rita could only play his sympathies for his hometown. She turned away to hide a mischievous little grin on her face.

"Shall we head to Dahngrest for the others then?" asked Estelle, with excitement. Rita smiled at her friend's simple nature. _This is for your own good, kiddo, trust me, _she said to herself.

000

Upon leaving New Aspio, the small group settled for an encampment that night halfway to Dahngrest in a grassy clearing sheltered by a low hill as the sun began to set. The thick forest around them was full of sounds amid disparate movements in the trees and bushes so they decided it was best to see the monsters _before_ they attacked. The moon was out to light their way and the fire was built up strong to keep them warm.

"Rita, what are you doing?" as Estelle as her friend started unpacking her equipment from her sack.

"I'm experimenting with a small barrier that feeds off of energy from an energist as opposed to _aer _or _mana_ to protect our camp. It's not sophisticated enough to convert aer into mana yet. I'm going to ask you to keep your holy water closed until we need it, or if the ex-Knight is about to get eaten, whichever comes first," she said unemotionally. "In the meantime, I'll be running diagnostics on the flow of energy and the strength of the barrier," she explained as she was simultaneously punching formulas into her calculation machine.

"Thank you, Rita," said Estelle with a look of admiration for her friend.

"What for?" asked her friend indifferently.

"For working so hard to help the people," said the Princess.

"I'm not really doing it for them," said Rita honestly as she looked up at the moon. "I'm doing it for me and my thirst for knowledge first of all. I'm doing it for my friends who want the people to be happy and safe. I really couldn't care less about people I don't know."

"Still, I think you're wonderful," smiled Estelle.

"You may not think that after I'm through with you," said Rita with double meaning. She unleashed handful of scanners, also powered by partial aer and energist crystals and turned each of them on to scan her friend several times with each device.

"Your elemental spirits are holding up your barrier quite nicely," she commented. "Have you used much power since your escape from Zaphias?"

Estelle looked at her friend in astonishment. "How did you know--?" she began.

"Traveling with Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent---that couldn't have been approved by the Empire. You're destined to be married off politically if the Council has anything to say about it." Rita was only half-joking but when she noticed her friend's fallen expression she nearly dropped her equipment.

"It's not _true_ is it?" she gaped.

"What's not true?" asked Yuri as he came back from collecting a pile of firewood from the forest. He set it down and looked at the two young women curiously.

"That she's entering a political marriage, that's what!" spat Rita with disdain. The look of shock on Yuri's face was soon masked by his indifferent smile and he sat down next to Estelle as if nothing happened.

"Nothing's been decided. The Council must convene with the Emperor in six months and I doubt they'll have time to discuss such a trivial matter," said Estelle with uncertainty, but brushing off her concern with a little smile.

"But they will, eventually," scoffed Rita.

"But is it what _you_ want to do?" asked Yuri calmly. It was almost painful for Rita to watch.

"Of course it isn't!" insisted the mage, looking over at the princess with a worried expression.

"I'm not actually sure what I want, Rita," said the princess carefully. Her expression was indecipherable. "All my life people have decided things for me. What to say, what to wear, what to do on any given day. I mean, since I'm no longer a candidate for the throne, I'm kind of useless in the Castle. Women of my family are actually born and bred for this purpose. It wasn't until I met Yuri and all of you that I started deciding things for myself. When it comes to saving the world, it's kind of a no-brainer. But when it comes to me…I'm really indecisive. I can't decide what I want, and I can't differentiate that from what I need."

"You just need to keep it simple, stupid," smiled Rita and touched her hand to the princess' gloved one. "Just do what makes you happy."

"What makes me happy," repeated Estelle. The glance the princess stole at Yuri did not go unnoticed to the mage, but the swordsman was already looking away, most likely deep in thought and trying to ignore his own feelings.

"This is more complicated than I thought," sighed Rita tapping away at her screen.

"I'm sorry?" asked Estelle.

"No, nothing. I was just talking to myself again. It helps me think." Estelle nodded absently and looked up at the moon, marveling at its perfect shape. Though the three were sitting together at the same blazing fire, their thoughts were far away from each other.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks to Ayumi-san for being the first to review my story. You've really given me a lot to think about and I do appreciate your help in making this story better. Thanks to Kijun for the kind words and support and to everyone who bothered reading it. I'm not worried that there isn't much of an audience for this, b/cI'm so glad I'm not the only YurixEstelle fan out there! Shout out! Whoo hoo! I'm writing this for _us._ 'Nuff said.

-Kero


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

When the group came upon Brave Vesperia's headquarters in Dahngrest, they were greeted by an exuberant Karol and Repede the dog.

"Yuri, Estelle! It's good to see you again!" said the boy, soon approaching adulthood, cheerfully.

"Likewise, Karol," smiled Estelle with her angelic expression that made Karol blush a little.

"Hey, hey Repede! How ya' been, old dog?" asked Yuri warmly as if greeting an old friend. In many ways, the dog was more human than canine. The large hound pushed the pipe hanging out of his mouth aside to place his enormous paws on Yuri's shoulders in greeting.

"Hey, mutt," said Rita, to which Repede barked a response.

"Repede!" exclaimed the princess excitedly as she knelt down and offered her hand. The dog sniffed it and offered her his tail, as always.

"Oh, Repede," she said rather crestfallen. "When can we be friends?" The dog merely snorted a reply at her child-like frown as if scolding her for something and went back inside.

"Why doesn't he want to be my friend?" she asked, still clearly disappointed. Before Yuri could put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, a voice behind them chirped a cheeky response.

"He's just jealous Princess that Yuri pays more attention to you than he does to him nowadays," said Raven. He chuckled, "I see that ruffian's finally kidnapped you and forced you to _seal the deal_ and succumb to his manly urges with his strong, muscular arms?"

Princess Estellise looked at him in a wide-eyed flush from head to toe.

"W-what?" stammered Yuri. Karol and Rita stopped conversing.

"What did I just miss?" asked Karol who never really got Raven's adult jokes.

"Nothing," said Rita putting a hand to her temple to massage her agitated frontal lobe.

"Raven just says things like that to get a reaction from the two of them," said Judith in her simple, feminine voice as she joined them and gracefully clubbed Raven over the head with the hilt of her staff, sending him doubling over in pain.

"You're very endearing when you are tomato red, Estelle," said Judy in greeting.

"H-Hello, Judith," stammered the princess, barely recovering.

"If you want to die Old Man, just say the word," said Yuri with a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Maybe later, Yuri," said Raven, still clutching his head, "If Dear Judy hasn't already done it by unwittingly causing internal bleeding."

"Who said it was unintentional?" asked Judy innocently.

After their reunion, at midday the group had lunch at the local tavern. Rita observed that Yuri and Estelle were sitting as far away from one another as physically possible without being seated at different tables all together. She groaned inwardly.

"I need to go back to Yumanju" said Rita impatiently as she took another swig of her beer.

"Don't we all?" asked Raven, still nursing the lump Judy gave him to the back of his head.

"Yuri, I've registered Brave Vesperia with the Guild Master," piped Karol excitedly.

"That's awesome, Karol," smiled Yuri genuinely. Estelle observed them quietly and noted how they resembled brothers. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of how kind Yuri was, despite his outer demeanor, especially to children.

"How's your blastia holding up, Old Man?" asked Rita. His blastia, along a handful of others given over to research were the only ones still functioning in the world. His blastia was considered for destruction but Prince Ioder gave Rita special leave to use him for diagnostic and research purposes with the caveat that she was responsible for the blastia itself.

"Still ticking," said Raven with a sly smile.

"Well, I'll need you to come with me because I also need to run diagnostics on you alongside Estelle to make comparisons with the output of my new invention. Your blastia, created by Alexei, is far more sophisticated than any other recently invented. I need to study it. In the meantime, I'll need the others to protect me on the way there."

"How much?" asked Raven.

"Twelve thousand five-hundred now, and the same when we return," answered Yuri.

"That's not bad," said Karol, slurping a bowl full of noodles.

"That's a bargain for four people," scoffed Raven. Repede barked once.

"Oh, four and a half people," amended Raven. "I forgot to count Karol in."

"What do you propose?" scowled Rita.

"Twenty-thousand now, twelve-thousand when we get back and a bonus fifty-thousand if the invention works and you get a patent and become filthy rich. Don't forget your friends, right?" he smiled.

"Her research will eventually help us all," suggested Estelle earnestly trying to persuade him.

"That's right. If she doesn't keep working, people will still be in the dark and not have clean drinking water for years to come," said Karol.

"I myself am tired of drinking boiled water," said Judy sipping her tea.

"Besides," said Yuri. "Being leaders of our own guild means that Karol and I have the freedom to choose our quests and at what rate."

"_And_," smiled Rita as she held a remote control in her hand. "I have the _off_ _switch_ to your converted blastia."

"Fair enough," laughed Raven, patting the converted chest blastia that ran on converted _mana_ and kept him alive. "When do we leave?"

000

That night, Brave Vesperia and its client and guest were airborne in a flying ship on their way to the northwestern point on their destination map. The moon lost some of its luster as part of it was cropped off by their planet's shadow but it still lit the way for the young Entelexeia Ba'ul as he carried his cargo over the ocean. Ba'ul took the shape of a flying fish in his evolution and became somewhat of a mascot to Brave Vesperia. His likeness was painted as an emblem on both sides of the ship Fiertia's hull and Raven had an idea to market the emblem as merchandise, such as shirts, goblets, and belts to further their advertisement as a new guild.

About an hour into the flight, the ship had fallen silent again as they had all eaten Yuri's fish with miso and curry. Karol had gone to his room to cure his food coma while Rita was busy by the ship's console to see if her technology could be compatible with it. Their ship's captain was also with her, keeping a lookout for low mountain crags or fog. As the Fiertia no longer had a blastia, he had installed wind sails instead, but those were tied tightly to the masts now as a huge flying fish was currently propelling the ship. Judy had gone to the main cabin to watch Repede and Raven clean up the dishes and then sat down to a game of backgammon with the Old Man, who was in fact the only one closest to her actual age in human years.

Yuri found Estelle sitting quietly on one side of the ship, gazing into the sparkling waters below with one arm jutting out over the side of the railing as she rested her head against her forearm. The flickering shimmer of the waves mesmerized her and she inhaled the smell of the ocean deeply. It was the smell that she associated most with freedom. Her short hair whipped out behind her as she tilted her head to feel the full blast of the air on her face.

"You'll catch cold that way," said Yuri, unfastening his cloak and putting it around her shoulders. Estelle looked up and blushed a little as his fingers lightly touched her throat as he fastened the clasp. She caught his distinct scent around the collar and it made her heart flutter a little. Her confusion abounded at the reactions that were entirely new to her.

"I'll be in shortly," said Estelle, feigning cheeriness, and looking away to avoid his eyes. "I've really missed this scene," she said, changing the subject.

"I know what you mean. Though I'll always call Zaphias my birthplace, there's nothing like being out in the open with a goal or destination in mind," he replied as he stood next to her, his dark eyes surveying the same seascape of various shades of blue and violet.

"Will you always want to travel?" she asked probingly.

"I dunno. It depends on the Guild. It depends on a lot of things. But I think the more important question is will _you_?" he looked down and smiled a little at how the moonlight formed a little halo of light around the top of her head.

"I'm not sure if they'll continue to let me, though Ioder will make it happen for as long as possible if I ask him," she responded steadily. "Maybe I'm just running from the Empire. But the problem is, the Empire is everywhere, so where can I go?"

Yuri helped her ponder it for a bit but didn't have an answer.

"So where do you actually consider 'home'?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh."

"So they really are considering you for political marriage?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Who?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"The Council had recently convened a meeting with Fortune's Market to finalize an agreement to sell energist crystals at discounted rates in exchange for bulk purchases and other accommodations. President Kaufman's brother was in attendance and Ioder heard from some of the counselors that a stronger alliance might be necessary to ensure that we continue a good relationship," she explained. She didn't want to mention that Flynn was also a prospective candidate.

"A rich guy, eh? So you're a pawn, again." The edge in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"I can't really blame them for thinking it," she said diplomatically, defending the politics that went on in the Castle, with or without her.

"Oh can't you? I'm surprised you'd agree to be used like that." Yuri crossed his arms and looked away.

"I haven't agreed to anything," she said defensively. "I don't have the freedom that other people have, Yuri. I'm too clumsy to be working anywhere to support myself. Can you see me waiting tables?" He considered it and silently agreed that she'd break the majority of the dishes.

She continued, "I don't have enough money of my own to rent a house in Halure and write my stories. I don't want to become a doctor. I feel uncomfortable about Ioder supporting me when I'm not even working for him or for the Empire. I'm feeling a little useless...and lost," she admitted finally with a little frown.

"You're not lost," said Yuri gently as he sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're exactly where you want to be, aren't you?"

She nodded. Yuri found her brave little smile winsome.

"Then that's good enough," said Yuri. "I'll protect you until you decide you want to do different."

She bit her lip and her brows furrowed a bit. "Why do you protect me?"

"I'm not sure myself," he answered candidly. He pursed his lips and pondered his answer. "I know you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it, Estelle. You're a fairly capable young woman, who could go anywhere she wants as long as she has an endless supply of holy water." He let out a little laugh. "But you sometimes let your emotions run away with you in your desire to help others and you have tendencies to make rash decisions that are dangerous. You can't read a map and you get lost easily, and you're accident prone when your mind is preoccupied and tend to attract danger wherever you go. Frankly, I worry about you when you're out alone. Monsters tend to see you as an easy meal and men of questionable character see you as an easy score."

Estelle grimaced a little when he named each of her peculiar faults. Did he have to put it so bluntly? "So you do it out of pity?" she smiled in spite of herself.

"No," he responded. "I do it because I want to."

"Because you have nothing else to do right now," she said in a small voice.

"No. Because there isn't anything else I _want_ to do right now," he corrected.

Staring at his dark silhouette against the moonlight, she had the sudden urge to touch him. Her confusion multiplied tenfold. Ioder once told her that it was easier to consent to a political marriage as long as she wasn't in love with anyone else. Royals didn't often have the freedom to love. Is this why she resisted it? Was she in love with Yuri? The idea was a little shocking since she had never really been in love before. It wasn't the same as the how she felt for Flynn when she was younger.

She had read about love in the books and lore of old, and it was exactly as the tomes had foretold. It was if she had been struck with an invisible arrow. Her blank stare caught his dark gaze. She wanted him to only see her. She wanted to be the most important thing in his eyes. She wanted to lose herself in them.

Estelle was shocked at her own train of thought. Caution and uncertainty held her back. She couldn't possibly be in love with him, could she? Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? Did he feel anything romantic towards her or did he treat her like a sister, as Ioder did? Would it be incredibly devastating for her if he rebuked her? The doubt and the questions were unending as her mind started to mimic the pace of her pulse. Fear wrapped itself around her heart and muted her voice.

Noticing the change in her face from wistful smile to strangled expression, Yuri's face looked a little alarmed. "Estelle, what is it? What's the matter?" She shook her head and smiled a little, looking away because she was afraid to speak. She couldn't tell him.

"I think I've been out here too long," she finally said, recovering her composure and generously displaying her trademark angelic beam. Yuri could tell she was hiding something because she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'll take you back to your cabin then," said Yuri cautiously, not knowing what else to say. Like a proper gentleman he offered a hand to her. She took it and as he helped her up Estelle couldn't help breathing in his scent at his open collar and catching the smell of grass and dew in his hair as it brushed against her cheek as she stood unexpectedly close. Her body felt hot, as if it was on fire, and her insides were being slow roasted like a stuck boar in a cooking pit. It was delightful and frightening all at once. She found it difficult to breathe.

Didn't she read about these symptoms somewhere? How did that story go? Didn't they die tragically in the end??

The urge to hold him was so terrifying to her that as he handed her into her cabin she thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. As she closed the door and leaned against it for support she was at a loss to explain what she was feeling.

On the other side of her door, Yuri let out a steady breath as he leaned against it, wondering the same thing.

* * *

Author's notes: I was listening to my Eternal Sonata soundtrack as I typed this. Chopin is really emotional. (Vesperia's imported soundtrack hasn't come in the mail yet) Not too over the top, I hope? I am in total agreement with you Kathryn and darkangel. There is a serious deprivation of YurixEstelle fiction out there and the ones I read were good but I was still unfulfilled. I hope this satisfies our lot just a little more. Thanks to all who cared enough to RxR. Whoo hoo! I have more reviews than I have chapters! *shrugs* It's a start.

Things get a little "warm" in the next chapter…And I'm not just talking about the hot spring....

-Kero (1/10/09)


	5. Laws of Inevitability

**Chapter 5: Laws of Inevitability**

The minute the group got out of the cold, damp fog of the forest they sighed with relief in the warm embrace of the heated air of the hot springs area and relinquished their weapons to Yumanju's front desk attendant eagerly. The age old resort and spa looked the same as it ever did, clean and warm, with the distinct smell of cedar and roasted green tea clinging to the air. Several patrons were getting massages by the lounge area, but it looked as though the baths were empty at this late hour. The attendant came and allotted four rooms for them, with Repede staying out in the lounge area to dry himself by the fireside. Judith and Rita were to share a larger room, as would Raven and Karol in the room adjacent. Estelle and Yuri would each have a smaller room at each end of the hall on the first floor.

The women were eager for a soak as their toes and fingers were still a little chilled. Raven of course was eager to get to the men's bath as well to examine the separating fence between the two bathing areas carefully for any open nooks or crannies. Sensing his intent, Yuri tagged along while Karol, exhausted from walking and fighting without much eating, went straight to bed.

Though Yuri disliked the idea of sitting in a steaming bath and being slowly boiled alive the princess' reputation and honor were at stake. He couldn't let Raven have his way tonight. As soon as Raven undressed, washed and cleared out the twigs from his scraggly hair he made a mad dash to the steaming water. Gingerly he inched into the water with a relaxing "_Ahhhhh_" the entire way down. With a towel around his waist Yuri silently did the same and eyed the old man carefully.

"You're not going to have your way tonight, Old Man," said Yuri calmly as he closed his eyes and rested his shoulders along the rocky edge of the bath. A folded wet towel rested on his head to keep the heat in. It wasn't quite as bad as he thought it would be.

Raven grunted and stared at Yuri. "You're going to deny an Old Man one of the few pleasures he has left in life?"

"Or it will be the last perverted thing he will attempt before his _death_," said Yuri calmly. Raven calculated the chances and possibilities in his head. He could immobilize Yuri by knocking him out or he could drown him. Those were the only two options since the young man's resolve was written on his face and Yuri was clearly the best fighter of all of them. It was all or nothing.

"If you let me peek, I'll let you have the same favor, lad," suggested Raven in compromise. "I'm sure it will be worth _both_ our whiles."

"I have no intention of peeking," Yuri answered.

"Even at Dear Judy? You aren't the least bit curious?" smiled Raven rather lecherously. Yuri did actually consider the proposition, but he resolved to be decent or Estelle wouldn't forgive him. She had already scowled at him once for attempting to behave like a man at the tavern back home and he wouldn't be able to stand it if she wore that expression during their entire journey. He was determined to be a model gentleman for as long as Flynn trusted him to protect her.

Raven crouched down into the water and scowled at Yuri and the fact that there were no heavy rocks at the bottom of the spring. Would Estelle mourn Yuri terribly if he was mysteriously found drowned at the bottom of the pool tomorrow? Could he risk it?

He _would_ risk it. He _had _to. There was only one inevitable end for everyone in the long run.

_Hell, I've already died once, _Raven thought to himself. He made his move just as he heard the women getting into the bath chamber to wash up. With lightning quick speed, Yuri matched him pace for pace in the water and tackled him without warning. They both went crashing into the water.

"I wonder what they're doing over there?" as Judy curiously as she heard the violent splashing on the other side of the wooden fence.

"Who cares, as long as they're not peeking," said Rita. She let the luxurious feeling sink into her being as she dipped her cold feet into the water. She had a wash towel wrapped around her for modesty, but as they were all women here, she took it off when she lowered herself into the pool. Judy on the other hand was walking around stark naked the entire time without a second thought.

"You're both naked," said Estelle with a little blush, looking away.

"Oh come on, Estelle, we're all girls," said Rita. "This is how you're supposed to enjoy the bath." With her hair tied up in a bun and a long washcloth covering her front the princess disrobed and stepped gingerly into the steaming bath.

"It's really hot," she giggled as she sunk into the water. She could feel all of her muscles relax and her stomach felt like it turned to jelly. Estelle wrinkled her nose at the peculiar feeling.

"The minerals in the bath are really good for you," said Judy, splashing water onto her amply endowed bosom. Even Rita had to blush and look away.

"You don't have to flaunt it," she muttered.

"Pardon?" asked Judy with purposefully feigned innocence. Estelle looked towards the fence and gratefully noted that there were no peek holes. The new fence was double sided, tall and sturdy with each board packed tightly against the next. Raven would have to perch over the top to get a clear view. She did however wonder what the commotion on the other side was.

"I wonder what they're doing?" she asked.

"I can give you a boost if you want to have a look at the men's bath," smiled Judy nonchalantly. Estelle looked at her in shock.

"You aren't the least bit curious? Have you ever seen a naked man?" asked Judy. Estelle shook her head.

Rita stared at her Krytian friend incredulously and wondered, _Have you?_

"Don't you think Yuri would take a peek if given the chance?" asked Judy, her cleavage enhanced by the way she was sitting. Instinctively Rita checked the height of the dividing fence and found it to be adequate. It was quiet on the other side now.

"Certainly not! Though Yuri is an ex-Knight he _does_ have principles," Estelle blurted out. Her mind immediately went to the scene back at the capital where his arm was around another woman. "I think," she added tentatively.

"You think?" asked Rita curiously. "He hasn't tried anything on you, has he?"

"No, he would never. But I did see him with another woman once," she said quietly with a helpless smile. The ache in her chest returned.

"That's typical for a human," said Judith calmly with her eyes closed.

"That never happens among the Krytia?" asked Rita.

"We Krytians mate for life, and that's a very, very long time. Therefore our courtship period is also extended. There are some formalities but because we have so much time on our hands, we can carefully choose our mates. I have never heard of a male Krytian cheating on his wife, or vice versa, as it would bring them great dishonor."

"You're lucky then," suggested Estelle.

"Not really," responded Judith. "Krytians are easily distracted and therefore we do make poor mates and most of us choose not to mate at all and have more lofty or cerebral pursuits. Hence, we are a dying breed."

"Ah, a race of people after my own heart," smiled Rita.

"It's not like we've…Yuri and I aren't like that…" said Estelle with a nervous laugh, clutching her wash cloth to her and searching the murky green spring water for inspiration to find words that best described their relationship, but finding none.

"I thought you returned to Zaphias to date both him and Flynn and decide who was better," said Judy with an absolutely straight face.

"What? No!" exclaimed Estelle. "I mean…."

"So are you moving on, then, Estelle? We can probably presume that Yuri is the type of man with wandering eyes and lusty hands. Frankly, he's not good enough for you."

"Does that mean Yuri is available then, if Estelle doesn't want him?" pondered Judy thoughtfully.

"If he really loved someone I'm certain he would be faithful!" she exclaimed hotly. When she realized the tone of her voice, she crouched deeper in the water, regretting that she spoke at all. Rita raised an eyebrow at her friend's disproportionate response.

"He wouldn't do things like that. My Yuri would be faithful, I'm certain of it," she mumbled almost to herself.

Rita stared at her and then at Judith incredulously. She was finally making headway! The Laws of Inevitability always came through in the end. The equation was becoming more clear and her hypothesis was about to be proven.

"Is there water in my ears Judy or did I just hear her say '_My Yuri'_?"

"Estelle, you're turning tomato red again. Be careful you don't overheat in this water," said Judith gently.

"Stop changing the subject Judith," chided Rita.

"It's obviously a touchy subject for her," cautioned Judy. Sure enough as the two of them were looking at her the princess looked as though she were about to overheat.

"Are you in love with him?" asked Judy gently. Rita noticed her friend's visible discomfort at the question. Estelle pursed her lips and really thought hard about it, but in the end, she couldn't find an answer. The tomes in the Imperial library wrote of grand passions and courtship but their language was so formal, and usually in lyrical poetry, Estelle couldn't quite compare them with reality. She didn't know what love was so how could she tell if she was in it?

"I think I need some air," she explained lamely with an apologetic smile.

Estelle felt foolish as she hastily retreated and got out of the pool, throwing on her robe and ignoring her friends' pleas to come back. The princess immediately regretted her actions as her body was not accustomed to the sudden change of temperature and she found herself getting dizzy and looked for a quiet place to sit and think. She found herself in a corner of the resort, in an empty square garden with small, neatly trimmed rows of trees on all sides. In the center, an outlet of spring water bubbled to the surface of a small pool, heating the open air garden to a comfortable temperature. Most importantly, there was a bench.

As she sat down, her confusion weighed heavily on her and she saw no resolution in sight. The only way to overcome it was to confront her feelings.

"I should confess," she whispered to herself. "But I'm afraid." The blood drained from her face and she felt as though she had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Did she have the courage to tell him that she might be in love with him? Would he just laugh at her? If Yuri rejected her, would she continue to feel this way? If she married someone else would it matter?

She knew she didn't want to enter a political marriage. If she couldn't continue traveling with Yuri, the thought of entering a loveless union was an abhorrent alternative. The thought of being with anyone on her wedding night made her nervous, and worse if it was a stranger.

Estelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She just wanted to be with Yuri. She didn't know if it was an unreasonable request. She distinctly recalled the voice of her sword master in her head. _Royals don't cry_. But the more she tried to keep it in check, the more her composure started to crumble. A few moments later the tears were overflowing in a steady, quiet rain. Each drop was round and heavy until they reached the stone bench and scattered into smaller beads.

There was no way she could tell him how she felt since she wasn't sure what it was she was feeling. Be it love, or no, she knew she adored and idolized him and his sense of Justice and fairness as well as his mettle in the face of great adversity. She loved everything about Yuri. His street-smart style was flexible; his graceful fighting skills, sarcastic and witty humor, and capacity to empathize with people was only part of what was wonderful about him. What she enjoyed most about his company was that he _never _told her what she should do and always let her decide what she _wanted _to do for herself.

But if he asked it of her, she would follow him to the end of the world without a second thought.

She didn't need any promises. She just wanted to stay by his side.

Estelle forced another deep breath and calmed herself a little but found her body still shaky. She had never actually cried in a public place before and felt a little silly for it. As she wiped away the last of her tears with her fingers she looked down to see a pair of sandaled feet a little ways from the bench. To Estelle's dismay she looked up and saw Yuri standing quietly next to the bench in his bathrobe, his usual nonchalant expression breaking apart with mystified concern.

"Y-Yuri," she said, with a half-hearted laugh at the irony of having the one person whom she didn't want to see, standing there all the while she was a sobbing, soggy mess. "I look terrible right now," was all she could think of to say. He knelt beside her and his warm, steady hand touched its calloused palm to her cheek to turn her glistening emerald eyes back towards him.

"Please don't cry, Estellise," was all he said in a quiet, earnest request. She inhaled and held her breath. He had never spoken her real name so tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Yuri," she said without looking into his eyes. "I didn't mean for anyone to see me like this." His hands immediately went to her face and chin and he tilted her head up so she could meet his steady countenance.

"If there's a problem we'll help you figure it out. _I'll _help you figure it out."

She shook her head and lowered her eyes. He frowned.

"Why don't you look at me anymore when we speak? Are you…unhappy with me?" he asked seriously.

"What? No," insisted Estelle, looking directly at him. "Not at all. I've just been really...confused lately." She hesitated. "I'm not sure if I can continue traveling with you."

"Why?" he asked directly. He still didn't understand.

"I've…" she said hesitantly before she felt the heat returning to her face and tried to look away but his hand held her chin in place.

"I think…I've…fallen in love with you," she said in barely a whisper. "I don't know what to do." Her face told him that she was worried about his reaction.

His let go of her chin and wrinkled his brow at her as he thought about her words carefully.

"B-But if that makes you uncomfortable, we can just forget I said anything," added Estelle helpfully, with a little smile. For a moment, he really didn't know how to respond. He only knew that his heart was alight.

But he took a more serious tone with her, "Isn't this something you should have shared with me earlier so you didn't have to torture yourself over it?" Estelle wondered if he was actually angry with her for not telling him sooner.

"I didn't want to be burdensome," she answered in her own defense.

"You're not a burden, Estelle," he reprimanded and got up to pace and think. He was clearly agitated. "You didn't have to endure it alone."

"That's odd coming from you, Yuri, who would sacrifice his own humanity if it meant it would save others," she responded. After a brief pause, she spoke. "Are you upset that I told you?" Estelle asked tentatively as he continued to pace with the most serious face she had ever seen him wear. "Or are you upset that I _didn't_ tell you?" He stopped to look at her.

"Neither. I'm not good enough for you, Estelle. My hands are stained and I don't have anything to my name except what I travel with. I'm the last in a long line of commoners who have been poor for generations. How could you possibly want _me_?" he insisted. His pacing recommenced.

"You think that I want to marry well so I can live out another sheltered existence in someone else's castle? I don't travel with you because you're rich," she affirmed. "I do it because…I want to stay by your side…Because I'm happiest when I'm with you." Her voice faded a little as she revealed her true thoughts to him. She paused and smiled wistfully, "I'll understand if you don't feel the same. I know I have faults but I hope we can stay friends." Clearly it wasn't the outcome she wanted but losing him entirely was unimaginable.

He took a long look at her and then suddenly pulled her up from the bench and into his arms. Estelle was a little taken aback by the abrupt gesture.

"What faults?" he asked incredulously. "Don't be absurd, Estelle. You're absolutely perfect in your own way. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?" Her arms found their way around his waist.

"_I never had a chance_," he added in a voice more affectionate tone than she had ever heard from him. She looked up at him in bewilderment.

"I think I've loved you since the first day we met. It's just taken me a while to figure it out and admit it…" He sighed. "Because I didn't think there would ever be a chance that you and I could be together."

"We _can't_ be together," he suddenly added in a change of heart and held her back awkwardly at arm's length. Estelle stared at his sudden turn of mood. He continued, "For all the reasons previously stated. You need to marry a guy like Flynn who can take better care of you." Now it was her turn to frown.

"But I don't want to be with _Flynn_." In a bold move she pulled Yuri closer by the nape of his neck with one hand so her lips could gingerly brush against his. Before he could stop her, he felt their lips touch and it sent his pulse racing.

"_Estellise_," he said endearingly as he exhaled, and closed his eyes to savor the lightheaded feeling overtaking his senses as she kissed him fully and deeply on the lips. Yuri's defenses were obliterated by her audacity as his lips parted to receive her. His arms found a tighter grip around her small frame and he pulled her up towards him until she was standing on the tips of her toes, their bodies pressed tight against one another.

"_Crash and burn_, _boy_; _crash and burn_," whispered Raven with a satisfying snicker on his lips as he observed the couple from behind one of the taller bushes near the garden entrance. "So much for your noble defenses. I hope Flynn beats the crap out of you."

"Quiet, Old Man," insisted Rita who was crouching next to him, trying to keep her voice down. "Shut up before I have the attendant put you back where they found you—face down in the water! _They'll hear you._"

"Five-hundred gald against Flynn," said Judy calmly, suddenly appearing behind them both. Spying obviously wasn't beneath her. Her silent entrance nearly gave Rita a heart attack.

"You're on," said Raven.

Next to Rita, Repede whined.

"_Shhh_!" they all said simultaneously.

"I know how you feel, dog, but he's made his decision," sighed Raven.

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" suggested Judith. They all backed away through the exit in reverse and quietly retreated.

Meanwhile, the couple had been completely unaware that they had an audience.

"So there's nothing I can say to make you reconsider?" asked Yuri, finally gathering the ability to speak again. She shook her head.

"So you'll let me stay with you for as long as I want?"

"For as long as you want," he shrugged in total surrender. He couldn't believe how useless his resolve was when it came to Estelle. Flynn would certainly disapprove, as would the Council. They certainly would not take it lightly. The road to come was definitely uncertain.

He required no promises. Yuri was resigned to the fact that he served her wholeheartedly and completely.

* * *

Author's notes: _Oh so fluffy. _All together now, "_Awwwwwww_." Confessions are hard to write, I'll admit. I have a mind to end it here, actually. It seems like a good place. This is what I _really _wanted to happen in the game. I kept beating the bosses one after another, thinking, "Are they gonna…? Are they gonna…?" It wasn't satisfying in the end. Hope this satisfies the YurixEstelle fandom. Not too OOC I hope?

The next chapter had Estelle overheating from hot & heavy thoughts of Yuri. On a side note, it gets more complicated too, but I'm debating whether or not to post it right now *sticks tongue out in defiance* because I'm still considering whether or not I should flesh out my other ideas, i.e. should Flynn play a bigger role, will the Council require her to marry someone else, etc. Don't kill me if I put this down for a bit. Need to play TOV again and wait for a sign.

-Kero (1/11/09)


	6. Her Most Beautiful Smile

Author's notes:

Yeah, if you liked this story up until now, and you're completely satisfied that Yuri and Estelle got together and all is well with the universe once again, then don't continue. Chapter 1 - 5 is really a stand alone fluffy love story that I really enjoyed writing. This other stuff, from Chapter 6 and forward was really fun to write as well, and I tried to bring in all my favorite parts of the game into it. I hope you find it entertaining as I bring more challenges to our favorite Vesperia couple.

-Kero (4/6/09)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Most Beautiful Smile**

Estelle's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the bright morning light that shined directly on her face. She squinted and took in a breath of fresh air wafting from the open balcony window and turned to snuggle closer to her warm pillow. She recalled the previous night's parting with Yuri with a sweet smile on her lips. The princess had wanted to stay in Yuri's room last night but to her disappointment was deftly refused.

She recalled the events of the last night with a little smile that broadened as she flushed from head to toe and pulled the covers over her face and she rolled giddily to and fro. Back in his own room, alone, and with the door bolted, Yuri also lay awake on his futon and stared at his ceiling while he recalled the events of last night and the princess' most beautiful smile.

"_Yuri_," she had said shyly as they stood in front of her room. All of their friends were mysteriously not present during the late hours last night.

"Yes?" he inquired gently as he reveled in their embrace and caressed her head against his chest.

"Can't I stay with you tonight?" she had asked. He pulled away from her suddenly. Yuri couldn't believe the naïve innocence in her gaze and in that moment he doubted his own sensibilities and worried about keeping his carnal nature in check and trying not to think about what he was actually capable of doing to her.

"Estelle, you don't know what you're asking," he sighed. He had the urge to push her into her room and barricade the door.

"You don't want to?" she asked softly, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Of _course_ I want to," he said urgently. Her innocent eyes and soft, curvy lips beckoned him closer. She beamed at him and Yuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. With every flutter of her eye lash Yuri was losing his steadfastness. He inched closer to her with each breath and without thinking, his mouth found its way to her neck and his gentle ministrations made her breathing uneven.

"_This is _too_ easy_," he said, almost to himself. "I'm already venturing into what's inappropriate as your escort." She presumed that he said it out loud mostly for his own benefit as opposed to hers.

_Resist, damn it,_ his mind willfully shouted against his body. Yuri suddenly thought of Flynn's disapproval and shock at the moment when he had to fess up and admit to the Commandant that he took advantage of the Princess at a hot spring and had his way with her. The next image he saw was his own severed head rolling to one side of the throne room and Estelle weeping at never being able to marry him. In his head, Flynn's voice droned on in endless diatribes echoing and overlapping one another about proper decorum, etiquette and what was appropriate and what was inappropriate behavior for gentlemen.

That was when he firmly grabbed her by the shoulders, moved her aside and retreated to his room with a hasty backward glance to make sure she wasn't trying to follow him. Monsters and giganto monsters he could handle…a night alone with a chaste young virgin who happened to be royalty was something else entirely.

And that was the end of that.

Estelle stretched in bed and snuggled with her pillow as she recalled his expressions last night with a delicious smile. Despite her urging, Yuri was the perfect gentleman and when he knew he would get nowhere with her, kindly but urgently ushered her out of his room and locked the door behind him.

Estellise was actually expecting the opposite. Being of sound mind and nearly nineteen, the curious princess had traveled around the world experiencing and learning many things. Her previous bookworm lifestyle paled in comparison to the real world. However, there were some things in life that only particular people could teach, and one of whom she hoped would be Yuri. She knew that he most likely had more experience in this department but that didn't bother her. He loved her now and she was sure he'd be a patient teacher. Her inquisitiveness had gotten the better of her last night, but perhaps Yuri's inclination of restraint was wiser. Her lineage and her duty to the Empire dictated that she at least _tell_ them before she ran away and eloped with a man they wouldn't forthrightly approve.

As the morning sun raised itself higher into the sky she got out of bed and dressed. Checking her face and hair in the mirror she gave her reflection a satisfying nod and headed for the door to see if she could have some breakfast. But before she opened it, there was a knock from the outside. Estelle paused and a slow grin spread across her face. Perhaps Yuri had reconsidered her proposition? A thrill of excitement bubbled up in her chest as she opened the door, only to have it sink into the pit of her stomach as her eyes widened with surprise at her unexpected guest.

"_Flynn_?" she asked, astonished at the Commandant's presence. Her disappointment did not go unnoticed. The beautiful smile she greeted him with was not for him after all.

"Princess Estellise," said the Commandant as he bowed his head in greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to retrieve you," he said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Something has happened to Prince Ioder."

"What's happened to Ioder?" she asked urgently but Flynn would not answer and merely shook his head.

"That is too confidential a conversation for these walls. Please Your Highness, you must return with me," he implored. "The Council wishes to speak with you."

Estelle moved soundlessly to the window and closed it. Then she walked over to the door behind the Commandant and locked it.

"You must tell me why," she answered.

"His Highness," he hesitated. "Has fallen ill. Some…suspect foul play."

"A spell? Poison?" she gasped.

"They Imperial physicians are not certain. The Council has ordered me to retrieve you as his life may hang in the balance."

"I see," said Estelle quietly, looking away and out the window.

"The doctors fear that it may already be too late," he added softly.

She had never felt more like a caged bird than now. "So the alternative is to take Ioder's place in the line of succession."

"They will most likely leave that choice to you," said Flynn quietly.

"What kind of choice is that?" demanded Estelle, not realizing the anger in her voice until it was already vocalized. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"There is no real choice," she sighed. "If I do not take the throne in place of Ioder, will I be branded as a traitor to the Empire? Or will they just force me to do it somehow?" She looked at him warily. Flynn turned away. His lack of response was answer enough.

"Estellise," began Flynn gently as he placed a warm, ungloved hand on her shoulder. "As Commandant I can shield you from those who think ill of you or who would harm you in the Castle." He hesitated. "I could ask for your hand in marriage before the Council, and they will see that you have the backing of the Imperial Knights if you ascend as Empress. Though I supported Ioder, I could not bear it if you were left to fend for yourself in the Castle." Flynn grew a little braver and placed his hand on her waist to turn her towards him and look into her emerald eyes.

"You and I used to be closer, Estellise," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her. But before he could go any further, her fingers touched his lips to stay him.

"Please Flynn, I can't do what my heart rejects," she said with double meaning. He paused to look at her for a moment.

"Yuri?" he asked quietly. She didn't respond.

"Have you two…?" he asked, a little flustered and unable to finish the sentence.

"_No_, of course not," sighed Estelle. She wished now that they _had_ since now it was uncertain if _that_ was ever going to happen.

"That's right," he said as if for reassurance. "Yuri doesn't have the guts to do something like that if he really cared about a girl," said Flynn, almost to himself. He turned to her again. "And you love him," he said.

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Flynn placed a gentle hand to her chin to turn her gaze towards his sapphire blue eyes. Estelle had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

"It's not impossible that you couldn't love another. Is it?" he asked carefully. She didn't have an answer for him.

"Estellise, I'd rather be the one taking care of you, protecting you, than see you in a loveless marriage with someone neither of us knows. The Council will not accept Yuri."

Estelle gently broke free of his hold and walked over to the window, staring off into the green abundance of the forest. Flynn fought back the urge to hold her delicate frame. They had known one another for quite some time, and he even had a hand in training her in swordplay as her sparring partner. She and Flynn had often had lunch together in the open garden of the Castle afterwards and the princess would always ask him to tell her of the outside world. It was then that Estelle was first acquainted with Yuri through Flynn's stories, although he now wished he had never mentioned his best friend to her. By her body language he knew that she had nothing further to say, and he should not do what he must. He bowed, though she did not acknowledge it, and left the room, posting a guard at the door and one by her balcony window. The inn's inhabitants were stirring now and the parting would have to be swift to make the goodbyes brief. He ordered the ships to prepare to set sail.

When the others in her party were dressed and walked out to the common areas of the hot spring they were surprised to find Flynn's personal battalion standing guard at every corner of the inn. The Empire's presence was anything but subtle.

"What gives?" asked Karol, scratching his unruly hair and stifling a yawn. He was the only member of the party who was completely unaware of what went on last night. Judith remained silent but observant and Rita scowled and started cursing under her breath. Repede gave a low growl and headed towards Yuri's room.

"Man, oh man. The Empire never misses a beat, does it?" asked Raven to Flynn as the Commandant entered the common area, Sodia at his side.

"Captain Schwann," acknowledged Flynn with a slight nod.

"You sure do know how to spoil a party, kid," said Raven, picking his earwax with his little finger. He flicked a piece of wax in the Commandant's direction.

"I' m only here on orders," said Flynn.

"So you support the Council's wishes that the Princess never be happy? Or is this something _you've_ decided needs to be done?"

"That's not—" began Flynn. But just as he was about to protest, Yuri came out of his room, Repede at his side.

"Flynn," said Yuri, eyes immediately honing in on the person whom he had always considered a friend. The Commandant turned to greet him but in that moment that his serious blue eyes met Yuri's dark ones an aura of rivalry instinctually rose in Yuri.

"You've come to take Estelle away," guessed Yuri correctly.

"She has urgent business in the Capital. The Council wishes to see her immediately," he answered. Yuri knew that it wasn't the entire story.

"Where's Estelle? What does _she_ want to do?" he demanded.

"She doesn't have a choice," said Flynn, almost disgusted with his own words.

"She _always_ has a choice, Flynn. She's not just some puppet," insisted Yuri.

"It doesn't _matter_ what she wants," interrupted Rita, unable to accept the situation about as much as Yuri. "_That's_ the material factor."

"So they're just going to take her?" asked Karol incredulously.

"It wouldn't be the first time that the Empire just took what they wanted," said Judith quietly in her corner of the room, dissatisfaction in her voice as well.

"Estelle is under the protection of my guild, Brave Vesperia," began Karol adamantly. "We can't simply let you take her, Commandant."

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten what Brave Vesperia has done for the Empire," muttered Rita.

"I am hereby relieving Brave Vesperia of their duty to protect the princess," said Flynn.

Just as Yuri and Flynn were glaring at one another in the center of the room, Estelle came out into the common area, escorted by two knights on either side. She was unable to meet anyone's gaze, least of all Yuri's.

"Estelle," said Yuri, almost pleading with her to say something. If she asked it of him, he would charge Flynn and the others, take her and flee as far as a stolen Imperial ship could take them. But she did not. Estelle never looked at him as they escorted her out of Yumanju. There was no trace of that smile now. As she disappeared out the door, Yuri felt a level of despair in his heart that was an entirely new low.

"Flynn," he said, turning to the Commandant. But Flynn held up a gloved hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry," said Flynn, staring straight at his friend, but not without a little guilt. Without another word, he and his knights left the premises.

* * *

Author's note: The title to this chapter was inspired by a beautiful piano piece by Taro Iwashiro from the Rurounin Kenshin OST. I imagined Yuri and Estelle sharing a warm glowing moment prior to the beginning of this chapter and that piece really puts the emotion into it for me. There was a lot more lemon in this chapter originally…but it detracted away from the story, so I took it out. This is what I spun in my head after the first play through. Flynn is too pretty to just mention in passing and I love the other members of Brave Vesperia as well so I want my story to continue to show how they interact. As I continue to get my butt kicked in the bonus level "Labyrinth of Memories," please R&R… (4/1/09)


	7. Ring a Bell

**Chapter 7: Ring A Bell**

Estelle watched in despair as yet another one of her healing sessions glowed around her cousin's weak body but had no effect on his overall condition or prognosis. The Castle healers already declared that they had no other ideas to lift whatever curse or poison that had suddenly affected Ioder, as it was unlike any they'd ever seen. The one who had poisoned the Prince had knowledge of monsters, plants and animals, and most likely the extract of this poison was a result of some hybrid venom.

At the four posts of his large, mahogany bed the healers had placed spirit charms, representing the converted energy of the four elements to assist her in her attempts to lift the veil of death that clung to her cousin now. Giving up this attempt for now, Estelle gave out a resigned sigh and rested her elbows on his bed with her head in her hands. She took a few more breaths out of exhaustion and sat up again in her straight-backed chair.

"I _won't_ give up," she said resolutely to no one in particular. "I can't give up." Her cousin stirred a little.

"Ioder, can you hear me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Estelle," whispered her cousin hoarsely.

"Please don't talk too much," said Estelle, rushing to his side and helping him up to sip some water. His fever had taken a toll on his body and he always seemed so parched.

"I should have been more careful," he sighed. "I should have taken more precautions. I didn't think of what would happen to you."

"Shhh," said Estelle gently. "It doesn't matter now."

"Commandant Flynn?"

"Is working very hard to find the perpetrator. Not everyone has access to you directly, but among those who come in contact with your food, your clothes, your personal belongings…" she paused.

"Hundreds," he answered calmly.

"I will make sure they are brought to Justice," she affirmed.

"So are you really going to take my place? You're giving up on it all?" he asked quietly. "They twisted your arm, didn't they?"

She didn't respond.

"You're giving up on your dream to be a writer of fairy tales? I really enjoyed reading your Tales of Vesperia, it was so well written. What about your plan to one day have a summer home in Halure?" he smiled weakly. "You're also giving up on love?"

Estelle busied herself by putting a wet cloth to his forehead, certain that her voice would tremble if she dared to speak now. She did miss Yuri terribly and nothing would make her happier than to run to his open arms and find solace there.

"_For the glory and honor of our Ancestors,_" recited Estelle.

"_Long live the Empire,_" finished Ioder. As children their tutors and parents had imprinted that phrase into them at a young age. They were taught about duty and honor and sacrifice, which unknown to them at the time was the route paved for them by the Children of the Full Moon. The rule of the Empire flowed through their veins, and to Estelle it was like a curse unto itself, from which she had no escape. She couldn't answer Ioder's questions.

Upon her return to Zaphias, when she initially met with the Council, they had asked her to try to heal Ioder. When that didn't come to any result, they called her again to discuss "options." The people were eager for a ruler once more, a figurehead to guide them in the brave new world without bhodi blastia, where new technology and manual labor would have to suffice. Though she was a renegade princess who had let herself be used by Alexei and had some part in creating the cataclysm that caused the world to lose their blastia, she had also been the royal who risked her life with her friends to save the world.

The wise called it the "evolution" of the world while naysayers opted to complain about the few technological options now available to their civilized society. Either way, it was a fresh frontier and the people would unite if the Empire put up a strong front. For that, a royal had to sit upon the vacant throne.

She didn't want to become Empress but she didn't wish to see the Empire fall. It was her world, after all, and she couldn't shake that sense of responsibility that had been drilled into her since birth. She would not let her people suffer if she could help it.

Estelle waited until her cousin fell asleep again before leaving his side. As she exited to the hallway, the only sound was that of the stiff fabrics and silks that brushed against her skin as she walked. The royal crimson robe she wore over her corseted dress bore the royal emblem of an Imperial Candidate.

As she continued to walk, she could not help but recall the look on Yuri's face as she gave in. How did he see her now? They hadn't exchanged any promises but she wouldn't blame him if he thought her fickle, for surely it must have seemed that way. The minute she declared her feelings she also turned away and left him there speechless. But there was nothing she could do to stay with him. The Empire was everywhere, and there was nowhere to hide. Ioder needed her and her loyalties were torn.

But this was her fight and hers alone. She would identify the curse or the poison that was killing her cousin so the mages could find an antidote. To do that, she needed to root out the perpetrator and staying in the Castle was the best means of doing so. Thinking back on all the mystery novels she had read as a child she knew that the culprit was lying in wait close by, most likely waiting for Ioder to succumb to the poison. If not for her healing artes he may have already died, but Estelle would make sure that he didn't, even if the cost for his life was hers. She hoped Yuri would understand.

000

"Are you sure this is a good idea, son?" Raven asked as he lifted his foot to examine the bottom of his shoe and see if he had stepped in anything smelly. Yuri said nothing as they continued to make their way to the castle through the underground labyrinth that housed the Upper Quarter's sewage system. Brave Vesperia's fearless swordsman had been quiet throughout their journey, and Raven could see that he was determined to see his little princess again. Not that Raven blamed him…she was so darn cute.

The pair had left the others standing watch, on the ready just in case they needed to escape on short notice. Judy was with Ba'ul, hovering above the City and just out of sight of the night watchtowers. Karol, Repede and Rita had disabled the guards and secured the exit through the Outer Wall by way of the Lower Quarter and were watching the Castle carefully. Raven was to send out a flare from one of the towers if backup was needed.

"Does she think I'm so unreliable that she didn't even ask me to help her as Flynn took her away?" blurted out Yuri to no one in particular.

_Here we go again,_ thought Raven to himself, rolling his eyes. Much of their adventure through the sewer system had consisted of one-line, one-sided conversations Yuri had with himself.

"It's not that she thinks that, boy," said Raven finally, hopping over a gap in the walkway. "Women are many layered…like an onion." He thought about the analogy a little more. "Except they don't smell as bad…and they taste _oh so sweet_," he chuckled to himself. Yuri just glared at him.

"Look boy," sighed Raven. "Knowing Flynn, he probably arrived earlier that morning and had a good heart to heart with her. Something's gone wrong at the Castle. I mean, have you seen Ioder lately?"  
"The Prince?" asked Yuri. "I haven't seen or heard anything from him in a while. What does that have to do with--?"

"Just think about it. Back when we were off saving the world, Flynn was glued to Ioder's side most of the time. But here he is, going as far as Yumanju to retrieve her—and by himself? Something's wrong." Yuri thought about it for a while as they continued towards the hidden passage that led to an opening under a statue in the main level of the Castle.

"And how much you wanna bet that the Council pressured her to become a Candidate again once Ioder was no longer an option? They probably threatened to haul you or us to jail if she didn't comply. You were, after all, the one who killed Ragou and Cumore. They were jerks but technically, that's _still _against the law. In truth, that would make _us_ accomplices."

Raven sighed. "It's a good thing I've grown quite fond of the Castle's Dungeon, or I may not have accompanied you here."

"No one told you to come, Old Man," said Yuri.

"But who else will keep you from getting in trouble? Besides, if you get hot and heavy with Her Highness someone's gotta keep a lookout at the door, right?" he smirked. Yuri just rolled his eyes.

He wasn't sure what he would do or say once he saw Estelle again, but he knew he just wanted to see that she was all right. It pained him when she left without a word, but he knew she must have had her reasons. If she was in trouble he wanted to help her. They had made no promises to one another, but that didn't matter. Their feelings were stronger than that, he wanted to believe.

He had already made his decision. If she had to become Empress and they could never be together he wanted to watch over her and be useful to her, even if it meant rejoining the Knights. Even Karol, young as he was, understood the determination in his eyes when Yuri told him where he was headed next and so his little leader did not stop him.

As they approached the exit, Raven held him back and went first. Yuri watched as the seasoned spy pulled the lever at the base of the statue ever so slightly to take a peek at the floor above.

"They might be having a soiree up here for all we know," whispered Raven. "It would be awkward to crash it since we're not dressed for it and we kinda smell." Just as they saw that the coast was clear they heard hurried footsteps of metal boots against the marble floors coming their way.

"Commandant!" said one guard in a frantic voice.

"Report!" ordered the stern and disciplined voice of First Lieutenant Sodia.

"S-someone has made an attempt on Her Highness' life!"

Just as it was uttered, Yuri's body stiffened and he inhaled sharply. Before he could climb out of their hiding place, Raven firmly held a hand to his arm and stayed him.

"What?" demanded Flynn. "When? Is she all right?"

"Just now, Commandant," reported the guard. "As she was walking out to the garden a potted plant fell out of nowhere and crashed right next to her. She was shaken, but unharmed. We rushed her to her room which we've secured."

"Damn it," said Flynn out loud. "Find out where it fell from and start questioning everyone who was in the courtyard area at that time. Take me to her at once!"

Raven and Yuri waited until all was quiet again and then hoisted themselves into the courtyard. Since most of the guards were attending to the Commandant's orders the area was deserted. Everyone had most likely been asked to remain in their rooms or gathered to the dining hall for interrogation.

"I have to see her," said Yuri.

"Whoa now, boy. The Commandant will be there. Best not go through the door if ya know what I mean."

"The balcony window?" inquired Yuri.

Raven grinned. "My favorite way of entering a lady's bedroom." Yuri stared at him incredulously.

"What?" shrugged Raven innocently.

The two made their way to the outer garden. As Raven had never been to her room, he relied on Yuri's sense of direction in finding the correct balcony. Thankfully, there was a lattice on the side of the wall that went almost all the way up so they didn't have to find rope. Yuri went first, followed by Raven, easily using the lattice like a stepladder up to the second story. Where the ladder ended, Yuri jumped slightly to grab hold of the bottom stone arc of the balcony and swung himself deftly to grab hold of the balcony railing. Before he could pull himself up, however, he distinctly heard Flynn's voice in the room. Raven was left to hang on to the lattice and he shot a _"What gives?"_ look to his friend. Yuri motioned for him to keep still and then climbed higher to get a better look.

"Estellise, I'm glad you're all right," said Flynn.

"Thank you for your concern, Commandant," said Estelle curtly.

"Are you still mad at me?" he sighed.

"Of course! I have no intention of staying in this room for the remaining days until the Coronation. You can't possibly keep me in here," she argued.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." He walked behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Yuri clenched his teeth as he watched silently.

"If you consent, I can ask the Council to hasten the engagement process and ask for your hand now, so that I can take you directly into my protection. That way you won't have to meet with Kaufman's brother."

She stepped away from him "I don't need protection. And I don't want to be engaged, Flynn. I just want to find the person who tried to kill Ioder, demand the cure and save him."

"That's not going to be easy if the culprit is after your life as well. If he's bent on destroying the royal family, he's accomplished fifty-percent of the task."

"He hasn't accomplished anything. Ioder is still alive. The fact that my life is also in danger means that he is still intimate with the workings within the Castle. It just strengthens my resolve to find any accomplices, and through them find the culprit," answered Estellise. "I can't do that if I have fifteen heavily armed guards around me at all times."

"Your safety is our utmost priority now," insisted Flynn.

"What about Ioder?" she demanded.

"The doctors have already said…" his voice trailed off.

"Since when did you have so little faith?" she asked incredulously.

"I have to make sure the Empire doesn't fall; that's my duty. To do that, though I would prefer that you both stay alive, but I can be satisfied if at least one of you does."

"That's not good enough for _me,_" she retorted hotly and turned away.

"You have your own reasons for being so reckless, I know. Yuri—" he began.

"Leave him out of this," she said abruptly. She did not look at him as she could feel her resolve wavering and she did not want Flynn to notice.

"I'm not doing this for selfish reasons. This is my fight. I wouldn't be Estellise Sidos Heurassein if I didn't want to save my people and uphold the Empire. Yuri might despise me now for leaving without a word, but I want to think that he would understand, Flynn, and _he_ would let me do this."

"So even if he isn't here, I'm still competing with him, aren't I?" said Flynn, almost to himself, a little despondently. When she didn't respond, he took that as his queue to leave. He bowed deeply once, and left her alone with her thoughts.

As the door closed quietly behind her Estelle looked out towards the gloomy skies stretching out over her balcony. Aside from the faint rustle of the trees below, she heard the fluttering sound of her curtains as they caught the breeze. There was a small, cheerful ringing sound from the wind chime hanging under the window frame. On their journey back to Zaphias Yuri had made it out of a broken teacup that lost its handle aboard the Fiertia during the tumultuous battle with Heracles, and ran a wire through it to string a blastia core shard that was too small to be transformed into a spirit during the Conversion and battle with the Adephagos. He had given it to her as a parting gift before she returned to Zaphias. Rita had drilled a hole through the shard to attach a good luck paper seal so that it rang like a little bell whenever the wind blew. Estelle closed her eyes and felt that her friends were with her, even though she was alone.

She stood there for a moment concentrating on the sound until she heard an unusual noise of a gentle 'thud' and soft soled boots walking towards her. Her eyes opened and she gasped at the sight of Yuri crossing the balcony threshold.

"Yu—" she exclaimed in surprise. But before she could finish he placed a hand to her lips, and when he leaned towards her, replaced it with his lips over hers. Estelle immediately felt the blood rush to her head as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Ahem," coughed Raven purposefully as he stood on the balcony. The couple awkwardly dropped her embrace and stared at him.

"Guard the door, will you, Old Man?" asked Yuri. Raven looked at them for a moment and then shrugged before walking over to the door. Without a word, he opened it. Just as the guard poked his head into the room, and before he could be surprised that Captain Schwann was now in the Princess' chambers, Raven punched him squarely in the jaw. The guard staggered back and crumpled but before he fell to the ground Raven caught him and dragged him into the room. Taking the dazed guard behind the dressing room curtain, he took his clothes as a disguise, and used the curtain rope to hog-tie him. He placed a handkerchief to his mouth to silence him.

Yuri and Estelle watched in wide-eyed astonishment at his adept handling of the situation. Raven merely tipped his guardsman's feathered cap to the princess and went to take his place in front of her chambers, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Author's note: This is my dedication to the awesome Bonnie Pink and her theme song (English) to Tales of Vesperia. Thanks to kijun for pointing me in the direction of the Japanese vocals and the Japanese voice casting. So cute!!!

Thank you to Mintermist, Ayumi and all the rest who cared to drop a note for the kind, encouraging words.

I decided to opt out of the lemon so far, and there won't be any hardcore scenes in here, but I'm gonna tell this story like I've spun it in my head, so sorry if I lose you along the way. Regardless, I do read the reviews so drop a note if you're so inclined and let me know what you think.

-K (1/24/09)


	8. Raven's Plan

**Chapter 8: Raven's Plan**

"Yuri, can you ever forgive me?" ask Estelle quietly as she rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating and his steady breathing was a comfort to her now when she had previously thought she would never see him again.

"What heinous crime have you committed, Estelle?" he asked with a wry smile. His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and kept her close; in a way preventing her from escaping him. Yuri wondered if he had ever been attached to anyone as much as he was to her.

"I left you behind without even saying goodbye. I was sure you hated me," she said sullenly.

"How could I ever hate you, Estelle?" He lifted her chin to meet her eyes and leaned down so that their foreheads touched. She blushed a little at the proximity of their faces and gave shy little smile.

"So you're not mad?"

"I never said I wasn't mad," he corrected. She pulled away and looked a bit worried.

"But—" she began.

"You're going to have to make it up to me."

"I _will_ make it up to you, Yuri. I promise! I'll do anything!" she said in earnest.

"Anything, huh?" he smiled and looked at her meaningfully.

"W-what?" she stammered nervously. When he didn't respond she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest a bit suspiciously. "I don't think this is a good time to do any of _that._"

He laughed out loud. "Estelle, what kind of man do you take me for? I'm not _Raven_ for heaven's sake. Besdies, the last time we were together it was _you_ who insisted that we do any of _that._" She frowned. "Then, what shall I do to make it up to you?" she asked tentatively.

"I'll let you decide. But I do want you to tell me what's going on so I can help you," he said.

Estelle guiltily turned away from him. She really didn't want to get him imvolved, but she realized now she couldn't do it alone. Sensing her hesitation, Yuri stepped closer to her and pulled her to him so that she was leaning against his chest

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be so reckless? How can I protect you if you're always dashing about trying to save everyone?" he said gently in her ear. The sound of his voice and the feel of his breath against her skin make her flush red.

"Y-Yuri," she responded. "Ioder is gravely ill. He's been cursed or poisoned, most suspect, but the Council hasn't let this out as public knowledge yet. My healing artes won't help at all, except to delay his eventual demise. I'm hoping to catch the culprit to find an antidote but with Flynn's guards tailing me everywhere so I'm having a hard time doing anything."

"Well the Flynn Brigade is certainly doing a bang up job with protecting you, having missed that flower pot earlier," he said with disgust.

"You heard about that, did you?"

He nodded. "They're doing a horrible job looking after you. The Council's keeping you here because they want you to take Ioder's place at the Coronation if he doesn't make it, right?"

"Yes. And they'll force me to marry someone once I take the throne to produce an heir and secure the succession."

"Flynn?"

She nodded. "He's one potential candidate. I haven't met the other yet."

Yuri grunted. "I can't let that happen now, can I?"

"Yuri," she said, turning around.

"We'll call the others and figure out a plan. This sounds like a job for Brave Vesperia," he declared.

"What would your payment—" she began.

"Saving the people by installing Ioder as the Emperor is payment enough. I think I speak for both myself and Karol. In the name of the brightest star in the sky, Brave Vesperia accepts this task." Estelle looked into his dark gaze and saw the resolution in his demeaner. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"You becoming Empress is not an option. If worse comes to worse I'm gonna kidnap you and take you away from here," he said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head and smiled in disbelief. "You're impossible."

000

"What, finished already?" asked Raven, peeping his head through the door inquisitively. He had taken the guard's velvet tunic and leggings to disguise himself as a door attendant, and the dark purple velvet, feathered cap seemed a bit too fancy for his personality. He resembled Captain Schwann now more than he did Raven.

The smirk on his face however was still very characteristically his own. "But your clothes are still on." The second statement had a hint of disappointment as he eyed the couple. Estelle could feel her ears grow hot.

"You're such a pervert," said Yuri dismissively. "I need to call the others here. We need a plan to rescue Ioder."

"I _knew_ something was up," said Raven triumphantly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, you're very clever," sighed Yuri.

"I need to find an antidote to cure my dying cousin," said Estelle. "I think the culprit who poisoned him is still on the Castle grounds and may have an antidote. Otherwise we could fashion an antidote if he had more of the original poison. But I can't just go out searching for the culprit alone. Everyone knows my face. I'd be like a walking beacon wherever I go since Flynn has soldiers following me everywhere."

"I'll talk to Flynn about changing your personal guard," suggested Yuri. There was a glint in his eye that Estelle found a bit disturbing.

"My face is too well known here as well," commented the ex-captain. "If I disguise myself in a knight's armor I could help Yuri with your guard detail." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "As could Judy since she's used to wearing armor anyway."

"I think she'll have objections since Krytian armor is far more elegant," said Estelle.

"Nah, that girl won't give up a chance to play dress up. She's so good at it," laughed Raven.

"You sure seem to know her really well," surmised Yuri.

"Y-Yes, well," stammered Raven. "She's quite a girl to look at so I, um…observe her a lot."

"You're not _stalking_ her are you?" asked Estelle, rather shocked at the idea.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Raven.

"Whatever," said Yuri, rolling his eyes. "We'll let her decide what she wants to do."

"Karol could be a page boy and Rita could be a lady in waiting," suggested Estelle. Both Raven and Yuri guffawed simultaneously at the thought of Rita dressed in frills and lace.

"What?" asked Estelle.

"We'll let Rita decide what she wants to do," suggested Yuri.

"So we'll use the princess here as bait, no offense Estelle, to lure out the culprit. It seems he wants both you and your cousin harmed, and to do that, he needs to stay in close proximity of the Castle. You'll have Yuri, myself, and Judy to guard your every move, while Karol will check your daily food and clothing for suspicious elements. Rita, if she agrees to put on a dress, will do some investigating and make a list of possible suspects as she hobnobs with the nobility here," said Raven with his chin in one hand, nodding in approval of the schematic in his head.

"Repede will guard the garden outside of your balcony against intruders," added Yuri.

"Wait here, then," said Raven taking his bow with him from behind the curtain. He paused as he noticed the gagged and bound guard behind Estelle's dressing curtain. "What do we do about him?" he asked thoughtfully.

"We'll let Flynn decide that," said Yuri.

"I'm off to raise the Brave Vesperia call. Please don't do anything while you are not chaperoned. Especially you, boy."

"What?" asked Yuri, with an indignant glare.

Without another word Raven left for the nearest tower to signal for the others to come.

* * *

Author's note: I'm still putting it together. Please be patient…(go play the 200 man melee or something….) –Kero (4/1/09)


	9. Thomas Kaufman

**Chapter 9: Thomas Kaufman**

Rita, Judy and Estelle all sat quietly in the Commandant's quarters as they measured the tension that hung in the air between Yuri and Flynn in the span of minutes. Though the rivalry between them had always been there since childhood, the level of competition had taken new heights where Estelle was concerned. Raven and Karol sat apart from the group closer to the fireside, one with coffee and the other with cocoa and Repede curled up between them. No one was going to interfere for the time being.

"So you want me to limit Estelle's guard detail to just three?" asked Flynn calmly.

"We'll provide better protection for her than any of your guards," responded Yuri coolly, his gaze purposefully turning to the coffee cup on the side table next to him. "And we want your guards to stay as far away from her as possible so our plan can work."

"So you're just going to use her as _bait_?" asked Flynn.

"_You_ were going to let them use her as a _pawn_. What's your point?" retorted Yuri.

"Estellise's safety—" began the Commandant.

"Estelle will be secure in our capable hands. This was _her_ decision. Brave Vesperia is merely acting upon our client's wishes."

"So you're risking the fate of the Empire for the sake of your plan?"

"No more than you'd risk her happiness for the sake of the Empire," responded Yuri.

"I'm not the one risking her life in the process!" said Flynn hotly.

"No, but you'd rather keep her caged and miserable for the remainder of her life?" challenged Yuri.

"She could still find contentment in the fact that she's saving her Empire, and with…" he hesitated. "With me."

"But she _wants_ to be happy; and the person she wants to be with _isn't_ you," finished Yuri.

More silent tension.

"We're not talking about the plan anymore, are we?" laughed Karol nervously, breaking the ice. Raven shook his head but didn't dare throw in his two cents.

"Gentlemen," sighed Rita, standing up and rubbing her agitated frontal lobe. "We don't have time for this. We need to save Ioder as soon as possible or else all of this is moot."

"I agree," said Judith, standing up as well. "Please, Commandant, put your faith in Brave Vesperia once more. You trusted us once to save the world. Trust us now to save the Empire," she said diplomatically.

After a moment's puase Flynn nodded once. "I will order my guards to keep a distance from Estellise, if that is what she wishes." The Commandant stole a glance towards the princess, who could not meet his gaze.

In the four years that she had known him, she had never seen him quite so openly passionate about anything. Flynn was always the model knight, never losing his cool—which is why when she was younger she admired him immensely. There was a time when she had thought that she fancied him above all other men, even to the point of falling in love with him. She had thought it to be a very one-sided affection. But with his absences from the Castle and then his knight's journey that took him to the far reaches of the world, he had left her behind and Estelle's feelings for him faded as she grew acquainted with Yuri. Only now did she realize that Flynn had similar feelings for her, but never acted upon them. Though she sat only a few feet away from him, between them was a chasm of possibilities long gone.

She stood up after a moment's hesitation and walked over to Flynn, taking his hand. The others watched silently. Now, as she stood in the same room with the man she had thought she loved when she was a child, and the man she loved now, Estelle saw that they were both admirable gentlemen whom she held in very high esteem.

"If it doesn't work out the way I'd like, Flynn, I will ascend the imperial throne and reconsider your proposal of marriage," she said quietly. "For the sake of the Empire." Yuri gritted his teeth and looked away, but said nothing.

Flynn looked at her for a moment and smiled. "So I'm the back-up plan?" He touched a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear gently. "You know where to find me if you need my assistance." Her emerald eyes met his sapphire gaze and they shared a quiet, honest moment. Yuri took that as their queue to exit and before anyone realized, he was at the princess' side, hand on her waist, escorting her out.

"Thanks, Flynn," said Yuri quietly.

"Don't mention it," sighed Flynn. "It's what she wants. I can't stand in her way." Yuri gave his friend and nod and their group left the Commandants quarters.

000

"If they were going to put another ribbon in my hair I was going to blast them with a meteor storm," pouted Rita as she picked up the hem of her mint green gown and gingerly stepped down the spiral staircase in her delicate heeled shoes.

"At least you don't have to wear smelly armor," sighed Judith from behind her metal helm's face guard. They had decided because she was an admirable fighter, she would join Yuri and Raven as Estelle's guard detail. Adorned with the simple blue markings of the Flynn Brigade and a fighting spear, the Krytian clanked her way in her fancy metal boots behind Rita.

"There's no sense in trying to sneak up on people in this get up, is there?" she lamented. "With all its rigidity I'm surprised that I still have complete range of motion in this thing. But why does it smell in here?"

"You'll be front and center with Raven and myself, which makes you one of the prime targets to take out first if they're really after Estelle," responded Yuri, who chose to wear the red markings of the Royal Guard as opposed to the blue colors of the Flynn Brigade—out of pride. There was no way he'd be working under Flynn, even if this was just a charade.

"There's no need to be sneaking up on people," he added.

"It smells because they eat, sleep, drink and practice in their gear, Judy Dear," answered Raven, dressed similarly but armed with a crossbow and short dagger at his side. "And they do gods know what else in these things. But they polish it day and night on the outside for appearances."

"That doesn't help me at all now, does it?" she sighed.

"Hey, give me a knight's suit of armor any day over this _thing_," said Karol sullenly as he trailed behind Judith. He was wearing the velvet gray tunic and black cap with a tall, creamy white plume, indicative of all pages in the castle. He tugged at the high collar that chaffed at the neckline.

"Sorry, Captain Karol," said Yuri. "You wouldn't really fit in a suit of armor."

"Vertically challenged, is what he means," smirked Rita. Karol gave her an indignant stare.

"You and Rita will be able to stay by Estelle at all times, so don't fall asleep and pay attention to everything and everyone around you," said Raven as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

Just as they came to the main floor, the princess stepped out to meet them. The servants had dressed her to the nines in a pale yellow silk gown with a high-necked collar to accentuate her slender frame, covered in a cream chiffon shell that trailed a bit behind her. Her hair was tied up and clasped with a gold clip and a short silk cloth covered the bun. A simple gold tiara with tiny emeralds to match her eyecolor adorned her head.

Raven let out a little whistle. Estelle blushed, embarrassed to be the only one so formally dressed She stole a glance at Yuri, who couldn't take his eyes off her. His expression was inscrutable.

"First in line of duties is the private luncheon with the brother of the President of Fortune's Market," said Karol reading from a long list he pulled from his pocket of the things the Council had lined up for Estelle that week. "It's a good thing I had received a poison testing needle from the Mushroom Guild a while back. Otherwise, I might be poisoned testing all of Estelle's food."

"Mushroom Gui--? Wait, no, I'm not even going to ask," Rita said as she put a hand to her temple. "At least you'll have a chance to eat. I can barely breathe in this corset."

"Judy Dear, you're with me," interrupted Raven. "We'll guard the entrance to the dining hall. Yuri will take his post behind Estelle's chair. Rita, when you and Karol get the chance, excuse yourselves and start mingling with the others in the hall to see what you can find out."

"Directing us like a true intelligence officer," mused Judy.

"Years of practice, darlin.' Years of practice," he smiled.

As the group walked a little ahead of them, Yuri and Estelle fell behind. He walked silently by her side at first but seeing an opportunity, gently pulled her into an alcove away from prying eyes and ears.

"If this guy makes you uncomfortable or tries anything, just give me a signal and I'll—" he started. She giggled.

"It's all right Yuri. I can take care of myself in these situations. But your offer is appreciated," she said before she stepped up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm going to protect you, Estelle. No matter what." There was a serious look in his eye that made Estellise wonder if he wasn't joking when he said he'd kidnap her to keep her from marrying anyone else. "I'm going to protect everything that's honest and good about you. I want you to always smile." Though he really couldn't express himself well in words, especially when it came to what he felt for Estelle, he knew that his world was a little brighter and more interesting for having known her. If Flynn or anyone else were to take that away from him, he had no idea what he would do, or what he was capable of doing. He couldn't let it come to that.

"I have faith in Brave Vesperia, but I have faith in you, Yuri, most of all," responded Estelle with that luminescent smile that reached even his dark thoughts. He bent down to gently touch his lips to hers so as to not smear her make-up.

"Now, now, you two," smiled Raven as he ushered them back in line with the others. "Am I going to have to separate you? There will be no lip locking while in public. We don't want to give ourselves away now, do we?"

Yuri grunted and put his visor back in place. He turned to her and offered his hand to her like a proper gentleman and she stepped gracefully ahead of him.

"That's better," smiled Raven as he placed his visor in place and followed after Yuri. "Keep your hands where I can see 'em, boy."

000

Princess Estellise sat patiently and alone at the table as the servants brought in plates of food for her luncheon. The guests' chair remained empty as the dishes came in. She tapped her gloved hand lightly on the mahogany tabletop as Karol dipped his poison testing needle into each of the dishes laid out for her. Rita had already excused herself and was hobnobbing among some of the nobles at another table as if she had belonged to the nobility all her life. Being haughty, apparently, came naturally to her.

Estelle could feel what Yuri was thinking though he remained quietly standing at attention behind her chair. It was incredibly rude to keep a lady waiting, and a royal at that. But then the doors opened again and a tall, handsome young man with glasses and gaudy robes entered hastily. His attendants pulled out his chair and he plopped down into it, as if extremely fatigued. Letting out a great sigh of relief he smiled winsomely at Estellise.

"A thousand pardons, my lovely Princess. I hate to keep a woman waiting but the Coucil was talking my ear off. Though my sister has the final say in all deals concerning Fortune's Market, I do flatter myself that she does listen to my suggestions once in a while." He picked up his goblet of wine and drank it without stopping until it was empty. Estelle just looked at him with wide-eyed astonishment. Dabbing the sides of his mouth with a napkin he motioned for the servant nearest him to fill his cup again.

"Is that so?" asked the princess in her polite manner of speaking.

"We were discussing what to do with the metal scrap parts of the converted blastia, as well as the marriage arrangements between us, of course," he said as if listing items on a 'to do' list. Estelle thought she heard Yuri clenching his metal gauntlets' into fists.

"I see," said Estelle. "You're so certain that I will consent, then?"

"What does consent have to do with it?" he asked, a little surprised. "People of our stature marry for mutual gain, don't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Estelle, taking a deep breath. She was tempted to conjure a burst of light to blind him so she could make a run for it. Instead, Estellise would change the subject.

"Tell me more about yourself, then. I am _greatly_ intrigued by a man who has so much confidence in himself," she said, quite tongue-in-cheek.

"Well, as you know, my name is Thomas Kaufman and I help my sister, the esteemed President Elle Kaufman run Fortune's Market. I'm also her chief researcher of new product lines. I have a keen personal interest in bottled elixirs,"

"Oh?" asked Estelle, a little intrigued now. "Such as nectars and…poison antidotes and the like?"

"Yes. I have a team of chemists who go with me around the world to obtain extracts and create improved elixirs. Since the barriers are all gone, people will need to stock up on the things we have to sell in bottles, especially if they plan to travel."

"So would you consider yourself a poisons expert?"

"There are no poisons in this world that I haven't heard of. If I haven't, it must be a recently created hybrid extract," he replied confidently. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was thinking it would be detrimental to the Empire if people could simply buy rare hybrid poisons from you to eliminate politcal rivals and the like. You're making killing way too simple. Is the assassin's guild your biggest poison purchasing customer?" she asked pointedly.

"If you're going to judge me, you'd best reconsider the Empire's soiled hands in doing whatever it took to have a foothold on all the continents," he answered. "But no, we only sell antidotes to everyone. We are not in the business of selling poisons. That sort of chemistry is forbidden by the President as being bad for business."

"So how can you make an antidote without knowing the poison?"

"We do have the poisons, and we study it or the derivatives from hybrid elixirs, but we destroy them after the antidote has been formulated. Only the Assassin's Guild has unrestricted rules about poison. But because Fortune's Market pays better, most of the talented chemists work for us."

"Are any of your chemists with you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Of course not, I wouldn't run the risk of having others offer them a better contract. They've signed restriction clauses that keep them at our main headquarters when they are not out in the field with me until their term of employment is up. Luckily, the Assasin's Guild all but disbanded at the death of their former leader. What was his name?" Thomas tapped absently for a minute on the tablecloth. "He had a funny accent….Yodler, was it?"

"Yeager," said Estelle.

"Well, whatever. I don't really have that much competition right now for my chemists. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"I have a friend who seems to have been taken by a very strong poison. Healing artes can't subdue it. The doctors are at their wit's end. I was just trying to figure out what kind of hybrid it was."

"That's a rather tough situation," said Thomas, resing his chin in his hands. "It's probably a newer hybrid if your doctor's don't even recognize it. If you don't have any of the original poison left the other option would be to analyze his blood and the effect of the poison on his cells. It would take a while, but each poison has a different effect in terms of timing and deterioration of the cells, and also the resistance put up in the form of anti-bodies in the bloodstream, so it can be done."

"I don't know if I follow," said Estelle honestly.

"Well, let's just say each poison leaves its own signature. A blood analysis would take a while, but would eventually find the type of poison. Usually, people don't outlive the process, which is why Fortune's Market hasn't invested in this form of antidote service."

"So if I give you a sample of this blood, can I pay you to analyze it?"

"Of course. But I'll do it for free if you promise I don't have to marry you."

"Excuse me?" asked the princess, a bit surprised at his sudden frankness.

"My sister is encouraging me to make this marriage alliance. But, truthfully, I'd rather...not," he said a little hesitantly.

"That makes the both of us," she grinned.

"Well that's a relief," he smiled. His light hearted demeanor took a more serious turn however when he asked, "You want me to save the Prince, don't you?"

"W-What?" stammered Estelle.

"I figured it must be him since no one's heard a peep from him in a while. And your suddenly becoming the candidate of choice was a little odd considering it was your cousin who made the deal with the guilds to make such a huge decision and mutually give up their blastia. He was representing the Empire then, and everyone thought it was a foregone conclusion."

Estelle was speechless.

"It's all right if you can't tell me. Just keep me guessing then. Give me a sample of his blood and I'll analyze it for free. If he gets back on the throne that means I won't have to enter a political marriage with you, and that means we're both free to go where our hearts tell us, right? So we have a deal then, Lady Estellise?" He stretched an open palm over the table towards her.

Estelle extended her arm across the table and placed her gloved hand in his. "I'm so glad to have met you today, Master Thomas."

"Likewise, I'm sure," he smiled genuinely in return.

* * *

Author's note: Who is this new character? An ally? An enemy? A love interest? I haven't decided, but I hope you enjoyed this tidbit. No promises on when I'll get the next installment down.

-Kero (12/14/2009)


	10. A Fair Trade

Author's notes: Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a while and you all were wondering if I had fallen off the deep end and sank to the bottom. Close. Just a bit scattered like dust in the wind, and feeling a little saturated like petals in the rain... I had no idea really if I was going to finish this, but I had the foresight of taking notes a few years earlier before I completely forgot about how much I loved these characters and how much I loved the world of Vesperia. I know I wanted to use that little Kowz guy, among other side characters, and I wanted to get a glimpse of Yuri as an Imperial Knight, even before the new Vesperia games (or First Strike) were ever rumored to be released... Please consider this VERY AU since I'm relying on old notes and I haven't visited the Vesperia universe in two years. Let's give it another go, shall we? I'm free at the moment. (Thanks for the encouragement, _Mintermist. _I'll finish this story within this lifetime for sure.)

-Kero (7/23/10)

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Fair Trade**

Estelle leaned back and rest her head against the hard, wooden chair. She stared blankly at the ornate carvings of the imperial seal in her ceiling, painted over in white and gold. Taking in a slow, steady breath, she exhaled to release the day's tension. After dining with her would-be-fiance Thomas, she was ushered into a Council meeting, and thereafter, to a party with court officials and their wives. Estelle barely had enough presence of mind to listen all their chatter. Secretly, she dared to be _almost_ hopeful about the news Thomas had given her.

If Ioder could be saved she would be free.

She could not shake the feeling of guilt that came over her for thinking this way. Even as her cousin lay dying in a room on the same floor of the castle, she was only thinking to save herself from this imposed fate. If Estelle had learned anything from her heartfelt talks with Yuri during their travels, it was that people were made of both light and darkness. She turned her head to the side to stare at her curtains shifting in the evening breeze, creating a dance of moonlight and shadows on her floor as they pushed back and forth.

Estelle eyed the pile of documents on her desk waiting for her signature. She wrinkled her brow. As the "Empress to be" her duties were steadily increasing. The top folder seemed to deal with the sentences of recent additions to the prison. The next had to deal with the aqueduct renovation project. She poked at the third folder, not even bothering to read the label. It was going to be a long night.

Just as she mustered the strength to turn over the first flap, a cool breeze blew through her room and shifted the papers across her desk. She jumped up, startled, knocking over her chair with a loud clatter as she tried to keep the documents on her table. When everything settled again, she let out a despairing laugh. Estelle picked up a piece of paper on the floor and studied it. Her eyes widened as she read the content further.

A sudden, persistent knock on her door startled her.

"Is everything all right?" asked Yuri's concerned voice from the other side of the door. She went to the door and opened it. He nearly stumbled inside.

"Yuri, I have to go to the castle prison," she insisted.

"Sorry?" he asked, rather confused.

"What's up?" asked Karol with a yawn. His page's attire was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His hat was missing. It was likely that the young man was sleeping in the corner while his partner guarded her door.

"I'll be back soon," she said hastily as she started down the hall towards the stairs.

"Whoa," warned Yuri, catching her hand. "I'm the guard, remember?" Estelle smiled at him sheepishly before all three of them headed down the stairs together.

-000-

"Huh?" asked Karol curiously, rubbing his sleepy eyes in the dim torchlight of the castle dungeon. "Why on earth-?" he asked as the diminutive prisoner stepped into the light and grabbed the cell bars. At that point even Yuri blinked in surprise.

"Er...Kowz, was it?" he asked haltingly.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked the little boy in the cow suit gruffly. Estelle couldn't help but stare at the contrast of a boy having...udders...

"Hey, toots. I don't stare at your privates, so could you not stare at mine?"

"Oh," gasped Estelle turning bright red. "I beg your pardon!"

"Um...Mister...Kowz..." began Estelle, forcing herself to look away.

"What is it, Pinky?" asked the prisoner.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, long story short, I got caught exchanging illegal blastia for special items. Whatever. It's not like the blastia were even working without their cores," said the little tradesman, crossing his arm in a huff.

"Someone was interested in old blastia?" asked Karol.

"Well, there are new ways of harnessing energy nowadays. Manna is now the highest form of energy. Blastia shells are useful to study and to create prototypes to harness it," said Yuri thoughtfully.

"You said it, pretty boy." Kowz started picking his nose. "There's actually quite a black market for it since the Empire confiscated the majority of blastia. Some chicky in particular was selling her pretty fancy ones in exchange for an invisibility cloak and poisoned pincushion. Her obnoxious voice was what caught the patrolling soldiers' attention back at the oasis."

"So you were both caught dealing and buying illegal items," snorted Karol. "For all your snide comments I thought you were actually smarter than that."

"My one weakness is that I can't resist a good trade, Shorty," sighed Kowz.

"Who you callin' short?" demanded Karol.

"So where's your co-conspirator?" asked Yuri, ignoring Karol and looking around. The prison was empty aside from its one captive.

"She was let go for 'good behavior," he mocked, batting his eyelashes like a flirty girl. "Good behavior my cowbell!" the little businessman spat. "She got out because she was a noble. And because her annoying butler paid off the warden."

"Butler?" asked Yuri.

"Some fuddy-duddy named Sebastian."

"Why does this all sound so familiar?" asked Karol suspiciously.

"Who knows?" said Yuri looking away.

Turning to Kowz, she said "You're actually sentenced to a long prison term. The Council recently steepened the punishment for illegal blastia trading and mining of ancient blastia cores to strengthen their treaty with Fortunes Market. But considering how you've helped us in the past, I'll be willing to reduce your sentence to exile. Rather than spending the next fifty years here, would you like to return to your home on Nam Cobanda Island?"

"Not particularly," said Kowz. "It's hella boring there. But how's about a trade?"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" sighed Karol in exasperation.

"A trade?" asked Estelle.

"I never accept something for nothing, Sweetheart. Even _I_ have principles."

"Not apparently," said Yuri sarcastically. Kowz shot him a dark look.

"What are you looking to trade?" asked Karol.

"I happen to have a very rare dark star gem hidden on my person," he smiled.

"..."

No one really knew where Kowz hid his merchandise but they silently decided it was better not to ask.

"That is rare," commented Yuri. "So you want your freedom in return for it?"

"Nah," said Kowz cleaning his front teeth with a fingernail. "I could get outta this dump anytime I wanted. But I heard that you guys were pretty popular in the coliseum in Nordipolica. I don't suppose either of you have a Brave Helm or a fine piece of Star Mail?"

"Both Yuri and Karol have won the 100-man melee," smiled Estelle proudly.

"Iz-zat so?" said Kowz, perking up. "Well then, how's about a trade?"

"No way!" said Karol. "I kind of like my armor. Besides, if I ever see Nan again, I want to...show her."

"You can make better armor with a dark star gem," said Kowz nonchalantly. "That would really impress yer girl. Tell ya what, I'd even throw in a set of rare metals."

"It's a deal!" said Karol without hesitation.

"Fine, whatever," said Yuri.

"But Mister Kowz, what are you going to do?" asked Estelle.

"I'm gonna try my hand in the Coliseum, of course. I've always wanted to do the 100-man melee. Lemme hear ya say W00t!"

"..."

-000-

"Wow," yawned Karol, "What were the chances of us meeting that strange little guy again?"

"It was very fortuitous meeting, wasn't it?" mused Estelle, holding the prize in her hand. "I've never seen a dark star gem before. According to folklore, they are supposed to be tears shed by the gods at the death of the hero Aurion after the Battle of Twelve Spires. I think I shall read that poem again when I can find some time. It's one of my favorites." Yuri's lips turned upwards in a gentle smile. Whenever she talked about the things she liked Estelle's eyes would light up in a rather endearing way.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Karol? It's late and Estelle has an early morning meeting," said Yuri, messing up the young man's hair a little.

"Hey," grumbled Karol, stifling another yawn behind the feathered had he clutched in one hand. "Guess so. G'night Estelle."

"Good night, dear Karol," she smiled gratefully. The young man blushed a little before heading back to the servant's quarters.

"Yuri, you don't have to walk me back," said Estelle.

"As if. I may not have my blastia anymore, but I can at least protect you against falling flower pots and anything else that's hurled in your general direction," he said.

"I don't envy your job," she smiled. Looking down at his hand she wistfully recalled the golden blastia he used to wear at all times. It was a little nostalgic not seeing it there.

"Yuri?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you obtain a bhodi blastia in the first place? They're aren't at all common, not even among the imperial knights."

"Well," smiled Yuri, "it's a long story." When they reached her chamber door she paused. "I'd like to hear it."

"That might take a while," he chuckled. "I'd have to go through the sordid details of how I joined the imperial knights. Maybe some other time, Estelle." He took her hand and kissed it to bid her good night. Estelle felt her body grow hot and she questioned the stability of her knees.

Just as he turned to head back to the knights' quarters to retrieve Raven and Judy to take up night duty he felt her arms wrapped around his armored waist.

"I'd like to hear your story. I have all night," she said boldly. It was Yuri's turn to blush. He took a deep breath and exhaled, utterly defeated, and escorted her back into her room.

"Where should I begin?" he asked as he took off his armor by the dying embers of the fireplace. He felt a lot more comfortable-and lighter for that matter-in his own clothes. Feigning nonchalance he looked away while Estelle went behind a covered screen to put on her night clothes.

"Wherever you want," she smiled as she plopped onto her bed. Yuri sat at the foot of her downy covers and leaned against one of her bed posts.

"I think I told you a while back I was orphaned and raised by family friends, right?" he said quietly.

"Yes, by Master Hanks and his wife," she replied.

"Yeah. Hanks and his family were always good to me even though I was such a brat. I met Flynn when I was pretty young. He was also alone in the world and Hanks sort of looked after both of us. We got into a few scrapes together," he chuckled. "Those were good times," Yuri sighed nostalgically. "Just when we turned sixteen he told me he was going to join the Imperial Knights and somehow he convinced me to come with. We both wanted to protect what was important to us. It was no secret that those in the Lower Quarter are treated like dirt by everyone above them. We wanted to change that...somehow. Thinking back on it, we were pretty foolhardy and idealistic."

"That's not a bad thing, Yuri," smiled Estelle, her eyes half awake as she rested against her fluffy pillows.

"It is when you're poor. It can make you all the more jaded after that," he smirked. "Flynn and I ended up getting assigned to different divisions, and Flynn, as you know, does everything perfectly. He gained recognition quickly. I on the other hand could never get used to the Imperial rigamarole. But I'll never forget that stupid grin he always had whenever we met up between assignments."

"Grin?" asked Estelle.

"Yeah. He had been assigned to guard a certain person and it was a really cushy job. But it seemed he really enjoyed it."

She opened her eyes as she recalled the first time she had met Flynn. She thought he was the most beautiful knight she had ever seen. Yuri looked at her gently.

"He was assigned to guard a very important person but wouldn't say who it was. Only after I met you did I recall that stupid grin on his face."

Estelle said nothing.

"Around this time the knights were having a contest. The scientists in Aspio had developed new blastia technology. The winner would get the prototype. Flynn was away at the time so he didn't get to participate. He would get his blastia soon enough anyway. I wasn't really interested at first, since not everyone can use blastia, but I saw how far Flynn was advancing and I guess my curiosity got the better of me. In the end, Leblanc and I were the only ones left. I admit I did a rather unsportsmanlike thing to him by spiking his prior meal with a diarrhetic, but that was only because we never really got along. It was to get back at him for glueing a mustache on my face the week before...but I digress."

Estelle raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"He never did let me live it down that I won the blastia in the end. Especially since I left ranks without permission and took it with me. He started chasing after me ever since then and I had to lay low for months. It was such a pain." He glanced over at Estelle who was grinning at him.

"Do you think less of me now?" he asked, lying across the bed with his hands laced behind his head.

"Of course not," she insisted, stretching out onto the bed, facing him. "It worked out in the end. I wouldn't have met you if not for Flynn. If anything, I wish I could have met you back then too. I might have found my courage sooner if I had you with me."

"If you still need courage, I'll stay with you now," he said quietly. Yuri shifted a lock of her hair from her face.

"Even if...they make me Empress?" she whispered.

"We'll save Ioder and I'll kidnap you to a place far, far away before that ever happens," he smiled and closed his eyes. Estelle slipped her hand into his.

"You haven't changed one bit since your foolhardy and idealistic days," Estelle said with a yawn. "I'm glad."

The moon's light bathed them in white where they fell asleep peacefully, hand in hand, until morning's rays came in through the curtains to stir them.

* * *

Author's Note: Initially I wanted this chapter to be filler, but to be mostly about the Kowz kid (but there was only so much I could say about him). When I named the chapter "Fair Trade" I didn't think I would put Yuri's history into it. I knew I wanted to tell (my version) of how he got a blastia without really becoming a knight and I started adding to the chapter. I thought about the title a little more and tried to incorporate that theme into the two main characters. What I ended up with is what you see. This chapter is about the free-will to trade up or down and the choices our hero/heroine made to get where they are now. Story-wise it all _really_ does have a point. Too bad you won't see the significance until the next chapter...sorry.

-Kero (7/30/10)


	11. Into the Fire

Author's note: It's been several years since I last touched the Vesperia game. I wonder if I can still do the characters justice? I remember that I loved them all very much. Most of all, I wanted Estelle and Yuri to find a place for themselves. I wonder if they can have that?

Here we go then, once more into the breach...

-Kero (5/12/11)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Into the Fire**

Rita wrinkled her nose at the sour smelling concoction that coughed up bubbles at her now and then as she tried to concentrate on keeping her spell going. She needed to keep the heat constant at the base of the glass beaker and was using one of her own fire spells for the task.

"Wow. You're the first person I've ever met who creates her own spells," said Thomas thoughtfully. "I'm impressed." As he leaned over to examine the color of the liquid Rita realized how close his face was to hers. She forcefully looked towards the opposite wall. In the back of her mind, Rita was wondering if he had ulterior motives for dropping praise in her direction all morning. The fact that he was actually handsome upon closer inspection was unnerving.

"How much longer?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not long," he replied. "This is the base chemical we will use to do the blood analysis. It will soon be colorless and odorless."

"Is this your invention?" she asked.

"Well, a collaborative effort," smiled Thomas. "We had a brilliant chemist working for us a few years back. She put together the concoction through research for something else entirely. I was the one who came up with a use for it."

"So she doesn't work for you anymore?" asked Rita curiously.

"No. Elise decided to get married. She lives in Halure now, with her husband and children." His smile faded a little at the sound of her name. There was a history there, Rita was certain.

"It's nice when you have collaborators to split the work. But personally I do all my research myself. People have an innate talent for stabbing each other in the back, letting pettiness get in the way of trust, or abandoning each other. I work alone because I don't like people." she said simply.

"The voice of a true cynic," laughed Thomas. "Yet here you are, helping your friend cure her cousin so she can be free. You are a walking contradiction."

"Hmph," grunted Rita. "Estelle is perhaps my one and only true friend. She expects nothing and doesn't judge. I just want to make sure she keeps smiling."

"She is lucky to have your friendship," smiled Thomas, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a little envious." Rita felt her face flush.

"Hey Rita," said Raven, his head suddenly popping into view from an open window. Rita jumped a little and nearly charred the edge of the tablecloth at his sudden appearance. Thomas immediately went in search of a wet cloth to put out the embers.

"What is it with you people and your unannounced entrances?" she demanded.

"If you're done with collaborative cooking in here, we need you to accompany Estelle to the assembly hall," he smirked. "Unless you'd like to stay and flirt a little more."

"Shut up, you old pervert. You're the only person I know who flirts indiscriminately. I was merely exercising my conversational skills."

"The day you improve your conversational skills is the day I shave my head and become a monk." Raven picked his teeth with his small finger to fish out the remnants of his lunch. "So, what have you learned while hobnobbing with the rich and obnoxious around the castle?"

"Aside from what they tell me of your sordid history?" she grinned.

"Keep me out of it," he responded shortly.

"Well, the Commandant's men are still interviewing the royal household to see if they can root out the culprit. Everyone's looking forward to the Coronation in two days. I overheard one of the butlers mentioning that a lot of the newer staff were just hired to cover the guests' needs for the Coronation. A lot of them were not properly screened."

"That would mean our culprit is most likely a new member of the castle household," said Raven rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"There are over a hundred of them," she lamented.

"If I were the perpetrator, I would start getting bolder. The Commandant will sniff him out sooner or later, and security around the princess will be tripled on the Coronation day," added Thomas as he returned to the room.

"I would strike while there was still an opportunity," said Raven. "Once she's crowned Empress, she'll be untouchable."

"Incidentally, where's Estelle?" asked Rita.

"Judy n' Yuri are with her. Ioder's not doing well at all and she's spending a lot of energy trying to delay the inevitable," said Raven solemnly.

"That's just going to exhaust her. At that rate, she wouldn't be able to put up a fight even if she were attacked," Rita frowned.

"_You_ try tellin' her to stop," sighed Raven. Rita scratched her head in frustration.

"By the time I finish the blood analysis, the prince may be dead," said Thomas pursing his lips and tapping his fingers absently on the table. "If only I had a dark star gem. If ground into a fine powder the gem's particles added to the base elixir will bond with antibodies quickly and they become easier to extract from the blood sample. That would speed the analysis greatly."

"That's brilliant but where the hell are we going to find one of the rarest gems ever to be found in the world? How many times did we go fishing in the ocean for one only to come up empty handed? I don't suppose you know anyone who just carries it in his pocket and is willing to donate it to our experiment?" asked Rita letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I'll be damned," said Raven letting out a little laugh. "That Kowz kid finally traded something we could use." At that, Raven dug into his pocket and produced the item in question.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Rita, staring at the gem he was offering through the window.

"Fortune smiles upon Brave Vesperia," grinned Raven.

-000-

"Yaaaaawn," said Karol as he stretched his arms out to release the tension in his back. Being a page in the castle was no easy task. After assisting Estelle with her morning meetings, he was sent off to deliver a few messages to nobles living in the royal quarter. After that, he caught the attention of a head steward while attempting to loaf around and avoid any actual work and was sent to the kitchen to deliver lunches to a ministry meeting. Delivering the sandwiches then led to him serving them wine throughout their meeting. Now, finally done with his tasks, Karol clutched his velvet, feathered cap in one hand and headed off to hide in the garden where he could nap behind a shrub or something before dinner.

He had just spotted the perfect stone bench when he heart footsteps approaching. Wary that it might actually be someone in a position to give him more orders, Karol hid behind a tall line of potted pines. He observed an old butler looking around the garden suspiciously, as if looking to see if he was followed.

As the old butler moved closer to Karol, he let out a little bird call and waited for a response.

"I'm here, Sebastian," said a young lady dressed neatly like a chambermaid. Karol thought she looked vaguely familiar. The girl's wavy hair was tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and the haughty look that made her stare down her nose at everything made Karol suspect that she was not a chambermaid.

"Will everything be ready before the coronation?" asked the girl.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the butler with a slight bow.

"Good. Hide the goods where we previously discussed. You are certain that he will be with her at the time?"

"He hardly leaves her side," the old man reported.

"Excellent. I doubt they will all keep together on that day. They are more likely to spread out and guard her from differing vantage points. I will need you to determine who will be where, but I suspect the old captain will be aloft, since he is logistically competent with projectiles. The spell caster will most likely mingling among the nobles in the crowd. He and the tall lancer will most likely keep closest to her. I doubt the dog or the boy will be much trouble. We will need to get rid of the old captain first, after disabling the boy and the dog. The spell caster needs to be distracted and I think our little blastia mechanism will be the perfect red herring. While it goes off, you will take the lancer and I will bring the fiery hammer of Justice down upon my opponent. Not even he can stop me."

"How will we escape, My Lady?" asked the butler.

"There won't be a need. If all goes as planned and my enemy is slain, I would gladly sit in prison until I die."

"As you wish, Mistress," said the old butler with a slight bow from the waist.

Karol knew they were discussing how to dispatch the members of Brave Vesperia at the coronation. The fact that they did not consider him a threat made his blood boil and his teeth clench. Regardless, he had happened upon the perpetrators everyone was looking for and it was time to stop all this so Estelle could be safe. As leader of Brave Vesperia, he had a duty to see it through. Karol stepped out from his hiding place and pointed at the two of them accusingly.

"You there! Your plotting has been exposed. If you wish to do harm upon the Princess then you will have to answer to me, first!" he proclaimed. Karol drew his hammer from his belt. Rita had placed an enchantment on it to shrink it's size when not in use so that it did not seem very threatening and was unassuming in the size of a real hammer. But when necessary, it would reshape into the weapon Karol needed.

"Well, well," smirked the girl, also drawing a rapier from the folds of her dress. "It seems we will be able to take care of this one in advance. We didn't even have to look for him. Less work for us," she shrugged. Karol saw that she wore a strange converted blastia on her wrist. Karol had no blastia. He steadied his footing.

"There is no need for an all out battle right now," said the butler, looking around to see that they were still alone. "Let's just settle this before someone discovers us, My Lady." He pulled out a velvet black satchel from his pocket, opened it, and threw it over Karol's head. The satchel emptied out some of its contents into the air and sprinkled onto Karol. Almost instantly, the purplish powder took effect and Karol felt the strength flowing out of his body. His vision blurred and his knees gave way. His weapon landed on the trimmed grass with a slight "clank" and everything went black.

-000-

As dusk's light faded from behind the stained glass windows of Prince Ioder's bedchamber, Estelle was vaguely aware of the servant's presence as they lit the lamps in the room. She was concentrating so intently on shifting her life's energy in a constant flow through her body, channeling into the hand that clasped her cousin's, and into his own body. The energy flowed into the prince and circulated throughout to combat the effects of the poison wreaking havoc on almost every cell in his system.

A small drop of perspiration dripped down to her eyebrow. Estelle's face twitched a bit and she resisted the urge to wipe it away. Just then, a gentle handkerchief wiped her brow dry.

"You don't have to keep doing that," said Estelle, with a smile curling the corner of her lip. Yuri tucked her handkerchief back into his breast pocket.

"Just call me the Crown Princess's Personal Handkerchief Bearer," he said wryly. In a more serious tone, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're getting more pale. You need to take a break."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed warily, and let go of her cousin's hand. She looked up at Yuri and gave him a tired smile. "You look like you haven't slept well for days. Maybe you should make use of the couch outside." Estelle knew that Yuri, in addition to being her near constant bodyguard throughout the day, also took his turn and patrolled the vicinity outside her quarters for suspicious activity and to further investigate any evidence left behind by the perpetrator or perpetrators that Flynn's staff may have overlooked. In fact, Estelle noticed that most of her friends looked a little worse for wear being on constant alert for her safety. A twinge of guilt passed through her heart. Brave Vesperia had already named its price for their services and she had paid them in full, but Estelle knew that their friendship kept them ever vigilant and would do so even if she had not paid them. Their friendship was priceless. But if Estelle ascended to the throne, she would have to leave them behind, perhaps never having an opportunity to be as relaxed and easy going as she was now when they were with her. Perhaps she would not see them again. The thought of never being able to be with Yuri again made her feel even more lonely, even though he was still standing there by her side.

Perhaps he saw the reflection of turmoil in her silent expression and his hand squeezed her shoulder a bit more firmly. "Just say the word, Estelle, and I'll 'kidnap' you and take you far away from here." She let out a little laugh in spite of herself.

"I don't think I could live with myself afterwards if I did that. I can't just abandon everything," she said, gazing over Ioder's still form. She squeezed Yuri's hand. "But thank you," she said wholeheartedly, "for offering."

"Well then at least let me help you with keeping Ioder alive. I may not know how to heal but you can at least tap into my energy to propel the process."

"Yuri," she said, slightly shocked.

"It's better than watching you use your own strength while standing here like an idiot," he smiled. "Brave Vesperia stands with its client and fights for the client's goals to the last man, but this is personal. Don't get me wrong, I hate the Empire. I have nothing against Ioder but I don't owe him anything either. I would only be doing it for you."

Estelle couldn't help blushing. Her body moved on its own accord and she stood up to embrace him tightly. Her legs staggered a bit from the sudden change in position after sitting for so long, but Yuri's arms caught her and the ending was still the same. She squeezed him tightly and breathed him in deeply.

Suddenly there were footsteps at the open doorway and they were not the only ones alone with Ioder any longer.

"Okay, lovebirds. I just ate, so please keep that stuff down to a minimum," said Rita as she marched into the room without a second glance at them. Both of them were bright red and their arms dropped immediately. Yuri ignored Raven's chuckles and Judith's hidden smile. Estelle felt Flynn's eyeing her and had to look away.

A few doctors entered and drew the prince's blood in a small glass vial. Thomas was also present to mix the vial's contents with his elixir and placed a cork firmly at the opening.

"Now what, geniuses?" asked Raven, looking at Rita and Thomas standing next to one another.

"A little flame please, to hasten the chemical bonding," suggested Thomas. Rita lit a small flame under the vial while Thomas mixed the contents in a circular motion.

"And we are doing...what now?" asked Yuri, puzzled at everyone's actions.

"This is an experiment," explained Flynn. "A very important one. Mr. Kaufman has synthesized an elixir that can isolate markers in the prince's blood to let us know what type of poison was used. Once he knows the identity of the poison, he can create an antidote. I have posted extra guards around the prince's quarters to ensure that they are not disturbed.

"I am here to relieve Yuri of his post as it is my turn to guard you, Estelle," said Judith cheerfully. She directed a judgmental look in his direction. "And you do look terrible. You should get some rest."

"Thanks," shrugged Yuri.

"I'm just here looking for Karol. Has anyone seen him?" asked Raven scratching his already messy nest of hair.

"Perhaps he is still running pages errands?" suggested Estelle.

"We'll stay here until the experiment is finished," said Rita. "The servants will be bringing Thomas' work table in here so we can immediately start on the antidote. We'll call you Estelle, if we need you, but for now get some rest and leave this to us," she winked. Estelle gave them all a grateful smile.

"I shall do that. Thank you, everyone," she said. As she exited with Judy, Yuri and Flynn, Raven accompanied them to fill them in on the next step.

"From here, the plan can go two ways. One, Ioder survives long enough for Thomas and Rita to fix him and they postpone the coronation until he feels up to it. Two, Ioder doesn't survive and the coronation takes place in two days for Estelle. We will not alert anyone that the coronation may be moved, we will proceed as if Estelle will be the one crowned. This will lure our culprit out to finish Estelle off, one way or another. In private, Karol will be watching over everything Estelle eats and drinks that day. Luckily, Estelle will be fasting on the day of, and therefore only drinking water and eating flatbread blessed by the priests. Thomas made sure that everything she tastes and touches will be tested for poison. From bread to undergarments, we've got it covered. So we can only assume that the culprit will make an straightforward, outward strike.

In a huge crowd like that, it's the best opportunity to strike from afar, like an assassin. However, all the turrets and towers will be occupied and heavily guarded. It will be a challenge to find a spot to finish her off from afar, and there is no guarantee of accuracy. Besides, I've asked Rita to set protective charms around the throne dais, which will be impervious to projectiles. Rita will stay in the ceremonial circle monitoring her charms as a lady-in-waiting. Our perpetrator may have anticipated that already.

But, we will also need to be hyper-vigilant at Estelle's side, as I anticipate the opponent also has a 'plan B'. If I were to attempt to take Estelle's life, I would anticipate that she would be heavily guarded on the day of the coronation. If I can't strike while she's asleep, I would need to know her schedule. I would need to know when she will not be guarded as heavily. That's where we leave an opening for the perpetrator. We will let all the household servants know the princess' schedule that day. We will purposefully leave a spot open, and we have to make it look like it isn't a trap. The only time I would suggest is right before the coronation, when Estelle will be sent to the royal chapel alone to collect her thoughts and pray. This is also part of the ceremony and traditionally, all prior rulers did this alone before the crowning ceremony. But she will not be alone. I will be somewhere watching over her, as will Judith and Yuri. There is a secret entrance to the chapel, the Commandant tells me, so all of us will be entering through there before Estelle comes. Karol and Repede will be hidden outside, keeping distant watch just beyond the door, in case the culprit tries to make a run for it. All of us will stay out of sight. " Raven took a deep sigh. "So that's the plan, what d'yall think?"

"You have put much thought into this," complimented Flynn. "But are you certain you don't need any additional manpower?"

"No offense, Flynn, but your knights would just be in the way. Anyone can hear and smell them from a mile away. If they don't come out and take a swing at Estelle, we will never catch him," said Yuri.

"But you're making her be the bait," insisted Flynn. "Somehow...that feels wrong."

"I realize it looks like we're tossing Estelle into the fire, but that's just your knight-in-shining-armor sensibilities, Commandant, it will pass," said Raven, waving it aside.

"It's the only thing I can do now," insisted Estelle. "This has to end, one way or another."

"You've really changed," said Flynn with a smile. Estelle looked up at him and thought she heard a little wistfulness in his tone. While the others continued discussing the scenario, both Flynn and Estelle exchanged the silent recollection of a quiet Spring morning, long ago. Estelle had brought him lunch and they sat together under a blossoming tree in the grass. In the dancing sunlight they happily chatted about their day when a sudden gust of wind picked up Estelle's handkerchief. It came to rest on a higher branch of the tree and Flynn offered to retrieve it. When he brought it back to her, Estelle gave him the brightest, warmest smile and thanked him. To this day, he never forgot her words.

_"I can always rely on you, my knight in shining armor!"_

The young woman in front of him was so different from the Estelle in his memory. She was independent, and her mind and thoughts were broader now, having seen the world and suffered in it. The Estelle standing in front of him did not look at him the same way anymore. He often wondered, had he not taken off on his quest and remained by her side, whether the outcome would have been different. That bright, warm smile was now reserved for another, and he felt a brief sensation as if his heart were being pulled in opposite directions. But the moment passed, just as the memory faded, and he let it all go in a slow, steady exhale.


	12. Die Hard

**Chapter 12: Die Hard**

"I'm worried about Karol," sighed Estelle looking up at the elegantly carved ceiling of her changing room. Her servants and chamber maids were just about done with the finishing touches of her coronation attire. Her creme colored silk dress heavily laden with gold, glittering embroidery seemed to give off its own glow in the morning light streaming in through the tall windows. A servant was fitting her mother-of-pearl adorned shoes onto her feet while another put on the last jeweled hairpins to keep her coif in place. Long silk gloves covered her arms and opened up just beneath the puffed sleeves of the bodice like lily petals. As if being covered from head to toe was not enough, the last adornments would include the heavy burgundy velvet, fur lined imperial cape embroidered with the imperial crest on the back. A scarlet sash was to be tied around her and fastened with a gold medallion imprinted with the family crest. Last but not least, the weighty gold crown and silver scepter would be waiting for her on the coronation dais.

"Since he's grown up a little, I think he's also gotten more nerve. Even if something did happen to him, I'm sure he'll find a way out of it," said Rita rather emotionlessly.

"But-" began Estelle.

"It's not like we can form an all out search party for him right now, can we?" interrupted Rita, a little more sternly. "It's your coronation day, for heaven's sake. We're stretched thin enough on manpower." Both of them knew that Judy had to be re-assigned from the Chapel to the courtyard as a result of Karol's absence, which left only Raven and Yuri to guard the princess.

"And what about Master Kaufman's progress?"

"He's isolated the poison's components to one part mandrake and two parts desert lizard venom. He suspects the third component is from a rare flower, but he's doing more research right now to identify it. It's a toss up between the rare xepharonia blossom and the even rarer mimula flower. That's where I left him," answered Rita.

"He's rather clever, isn't he?" smiled Estelle. She checked Rita's reaction. Noticing that she was being stared at, Rita could not suppress a involuntary blush.

"Y-yes. Yes he is," she replied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aren't you in love with him?" Estelle asked innocently. "It's just like the poem, 'When Like Minds Meet,' it's kind of romantic." As the princess started reciting verses, Rita put up her hand to stop her friend immediately.

"No, no, no. I think you're misunderstanding something. We're just...equally impressed with one another," she concluded matter-of-factly.

"Careful, Rita," cautioned Estelle. "An opportunity lost is one lost forever."

"Please stop quoting poetry, I'm begging you," sighed Rita. "Besides," she added, "he seems like he's carrying some baggage with him."

"Baggage builds character sometimes. I most of all am aware of that. Despite that, I can still see him for who he is; and being with him would not be unpleasant but quite the opposite, I think," said Estelle cryptically.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about me here," said Rita drolly.

"Though people say women are more complicated, that men have layers to them as well. Like a fruit, you have to peel it open to taste what's inside," quipped Estelle.

"Okay...no. Regarding Thomas, I'm not peeling open, tasting or seeing anything of his right now," said Rita disdainfully, but turning bright red. "Right now, I have to focus on protective barriers. And that's just what I'm going to do." She patted Estelle on the shoulder with a brief good-luck-out-there-kiddo look and promptly exited the changing room.

As she walked away from Estelle's changing room, two figures down the hallway stepped out from the shadows. Rita dipped her head in acknowledgement and they did the same.

"Okay Brooding Hero and Busty Knight, you're on," she said dismissively as she adjusted her head peice and straightened out the wrinkles in her gown. Though she was only a lady-in-waiting, she still had to look presentable if she was going to hover around the coronation dais. "I won't be able to protect her from here, until she comes into the coronation circle. If anything happens to her, I won't forgive either of you."

"Noted," said Yuri, adjusting his sword hilt to one side. "I'll be heading over to the chapel now. Judy, you'll escort Estelle there then monitor the exits with Repede." Judith nodded and pulled her visor over her knight's helmut to conceal her face.

"And Karol?" asked Rita, sounding worried for the first time.

"He'll have to fend for himself for now," said Judith gently. "We will find him once we capture the criminal."

"Let's do this then," said Yuri, extending one hand outward towards the other. Rita placed a hand on his and Judith place one over Rita's in a gesture of unity.

"Fortune will smile on Brave Vesperia," said Judith.

"Always," answered Rita and Yuri simultaneously. Then each of them pulled away to proceed down their separate paths.

-000-

Rita walked down the near empty hallway and listened to her heeled shoes echo elegantly against the silence. She had never bothered herself with fancy shoes or clothes, what she considered "trivialities," but once in a while... Rita shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. As she continued walking, she thought about what Estelle had said about Thomas. But, never having been in love, Rita couldn't really understand what she was supposed to be looking for. A bolt of lightning down the spine? Rose colored glasses? What the hell were those like?

_Sounds rather painful and muddled to me,_ she thought to herself. Shrugging off its importance, Rita continued on her way to the coronation circle in the outer courtyard. Focusing more on the task at hand, Rita couldn't shake the feeling that she was still missing something. An essential element to what was going on, and it bothered her. As the brightest mage in New Aspio, no material was too dense for her to understand, and no ingredient was unknown to her. She began to think back through their travels, wondering if the perpetrator was anyone they had ever met before who might have it in for the princess. As she was pondering these things, Rita was too lost in thought to pay attention to where her feet were taking her, and in a very uncharacteristic moment, rammed her nose into something. Something hard.

The sudden impact on her face startled her and she stumbled backward. Just as her backside was about to make unflattering contact with the hard ground, a gloved hand reached out for her with great speed and caught her at the waist and saved her from that predicament.

Catching her breath, Rita could feel her face flush with embarrassment as she muttered, "I would expect this from Estelle but not me." She looked up to thank the owner of the gloved hand and blinked in surprise. With his face away from the light, his golden hair looked as if it was encircled with a halo and his sapphire blue eyes looked as dark as twilight. Rita felt an electric shock through her insides that tightened her chest and caused her heart to blitz and skip beats.

"C-Commandant," she stammered.

"Are you all right, Miss Mordio?" he asked, truly concerned. Realizing that they were still in the awkward position that resembled the picture of a man dipping his dancing partner low to the ground, Rita struggled to right herself but her corset didn't give her much leeway. Flynn's steady arm pulled her upright again and she marveled at how effortlessly it was for him.

_He plays with swords all day, of course you're nothing to him_, Rita thought huffily.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was lost in thought." She paused with awkward silence. "But thank you," Rita added as an afterthought.

"Not a problem," he smiled. Her mortification grew when she realized he was not alone. Flynn had been speaking with a few ministers before she ran into him, and the fact that the old men were all smiles and hiding their chuckles made her flush crimson. Rita dropped a hasty curtsey and turned to leave but the Commandant caught her hand. She looked back at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Ah, forgive me, but..." he started. Rita watched in silent shock as his gloved hand reached for her face, moved past her cheek and reach a flower arrangement in her hair the maids had placed there earlier in the morning. He fiddled with it and she watched his hand fell back to his side, all the while listening to her heart beat like the sound of Ba'ul's wings in her ears.

"It's difficult when you don't have a mirror, I understand," he smiled.

"Ah...right...thanks," she said again.

"Also," he added. "The courtyard is this way," he nodded in the opposite direction from which she was headed. "Why don't we walk together?" The commandant gave her such a genuine smile, and since Rita had no excuse to not go together, she nodded. Secretly, she wanted to bolt in the opposite direction but could not think why.

As they walked she fidgeted with her hair and felt a nervous twitch coming on, but resisted the urge to prevent herself from looking even more foolish.

"I have no luck with flowers as hair accessories or otherwise," she said lamely. "I hardly touch them in my line of work."

"Don't they have flowers in New Aspio?" he asked.

"Well, we do have at least one flower that isn't related to cave moss," she laughed in spite of herself. She grimaced inwardly that she just exposed herself as a woman who knew next to nothing about flowers and lived like a mole in the ground.

"Really?" he asked, gracefully continuing the conversation.

"Yes, it resembles the Lily of the Valley, but it's petals glow a little in the dark. It's probably from the glowing mineral content in our soil, but it actually looks quite nice," Rita continued.

"Don't you take them into your house for decoration?" he asked.

"Oh no, not that flower. When you cut them, they release a strange scent that could be harmful to people."

"Ah," nodded Flynn. "Best not to touch it then."

"Right."

"An old knight told me once that flowers were like women: some beautiful and vibrant, others small and quaint, and still others with thorns or poisons. The rarest and most beautiful are those that bloom in adversity. I didn't know many women back then, so I didn't understand until I got older," he chuckled.

"Hmmm," smiled Rita. "We never touch the cave lily, since it puts up such a fight before it dies..." her voice drifted as a sudden epiphany hit her like someone had dropped a boulder on her head.

"Gods, I'm so stupid!" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked in shock. For the brightest mage in New Aspio to be calling herself 'stupid' somehow made the rest of them idiots by default.

"Mimula! It has to be the mimula blossom! We have to tell Thomas and alert the others."

-000-

Estelle was never concerned for her own safety as she entered the empty chapel. Her friends were still with her and somehow, with Yuri's support, she felt as though she could do anything. It had always been like that, for as long as she knew him. He had a quality about him that was both engaging and inspiring. A small thought crossed her mind as she listened to her footsteps echo against the marble walls.

_If I am to be Empress, I will ask him to be my Prince Consort._

She wondered if that would be a horrible burden to him. Estelle didn't rightly know what his answer was, knowing his character well, but she felt the need to ask anyhow if it really came to that.

Dropping down to kneel on the velvet cushioned _prie dieu_ already set up in the center dais before the altar, she clasped her gloved hand in prayer. Estelle knew he was somewhere watching over her.

Her prayer was not for the kingdom or the well being of her subjects. That would come naturally should she ascend the throne as they would always be her top priority. Her prayer was a small, quiet and selfish wish on her part.

_Please. I just want to be with him._ _He doesn't need to promise me anything._

Suddenly, she heard a burst of power shatter the silence of the chapel. She turned to see a fiery projectile coming straight for her face. Estelle immediately drew up a barrier and simultaneously the blurred figure of the man she was just thinking about crossed her line of vision. The attack dissolved into the barrier and Yuri stood right in front of it with his blade drawn across his chest to guard against it had the barrier failed.

A shrewish laugh echoed through the chapel then and the assailant came forth from the shadows. She was a girl of Rita's height, with dark hair and mischievously dark eyes. Dressed in a maid uniform the two converted blastia she wore at her wrists seemed a little out of place.

"So your loyal dog did follow you here," she laughed.

"I know you," began Estelle as she recognized the girl from a side quest long ago. "But why-" she began. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Silly, it's not you I'm after." The girl's eyes focused entirely on Yuri and she licked her lips.

"I'm here for revenge." A dark look crossed the girl's face as she charged Yuri head on, both blastia glowing to form another projectile spell in front of her as she rushed to the dais. The strange green glow of the converted blastia reflected eerily on the girl's face and made it somehow more sinister as the projectile grew larger and larger.

"Yuri!" cried Estelle as she feared not even his sword could completely block the attack.

* * *

Author's end note:

The RitaxFlynn scene was prompted by some thought but inspired by a certain fan of that couple. *wink* I had never thought of that pairing before, but when I began typing, the scene just opened up naturally and it ended up being longer than originally anticipated. Yet, strangely, they were both still in character. What a fun couple!

I don't know if any of you remember Mimula. Even I had to go online to recall what her name was. I only remember the name of her butler. Why are butlers in Japanese Anime called Sebastian? Meh, who knows? I just absolutely knew from the beginning, when I first started this, that Mimula has a serious brother "complex." And thus my plot twist was hatched sometime in the middle of the writing process.

-Kero (7/18/11)


	13. Once More, With Feeling

**Chapter 13: Once More, With Feeling**

Yuri froze only for a second. They say that when your life is about to end, all your experiences come flashing before you like waters through a floodgate. In that second, time seemed to expand endlessly as if to give him some breathing room before the inevitable. As the bright, giant ball of magic flame tinged with fury came hurtling towards him Yuri paused briefly to ponder his life and the choices he had made thus far. He wondered what would have happened had his parents lived. Would he be a barkeeper rather than an adventurer now? He wondered what would have become of him had he stayed with the Imperial Knights with Flynn. Would he be as uptight as his unflappable best friend? He smirked at the thought.

Would his hands still be bloody?

Somewhere behind him he thought he heard a girl crying out to him. Even in its urgency, the voice was sweet like chocolate, and pure, like cherry blossoms. He remembered the first time he had met that girl and the memory was more vivid than that of any other woman he could recall. He was in Flynn's room in the castle, and a girl with short-cropped strawberry blonde hair stood against the light of the window. Yuri's sudden appearance surprised her and her mouth formed a small "o" shape in her pale face. He knew her for a noble immediately, the type that didn't get out much and had her nose buried in a book. The fact that she wore a blastia on her wrist let him conclude she was some sort of high noble, or even royalty. He remembered the urge to hide a mischievous grin at the thought of a girl visiting Flynn's room. He remembered thinking, "Flynn wouldn't even know what to do with one," as he chuckled to himself quietly.

But that girl, the one with the bright smile to rival the sun, had become so important to him for some reason. So important that he would risk life and limb for her. So precious that no other treasure could compare. All the other images and memories faded. All other extraneous thoughts ceased. All Yuri could see now was that girl, standing under the Tree of Halure, soft hair and white skirt caught up in a gentle breeze as the petals fluttered down like the beats of a thousand tiny wings.

In that breathtaking scene playing through his mind, a single word surfaced.

Beautiful.

Just as the dooming fiery mass came close enough for Yuri to feel the heat on his face, his senses came back to him, and his reflexes snapped back at attention. A faint smile touched his lips as he centered his body, the movement so perfect in its execution that nothing was wasted, and at the last moment he sliced the fire ball from bottom to top with a fierce battle cry. The fiery attack split in two and each side flew wayward from him and the girl he vowed with his life to protect. One piece came close to his head and singed a few strands of his hair before bouncing off his sword. Both pieces caused an explosion on either side of him, sending debris and bits of rubble into the air, past his face. Still, he did not flinch. He stared only at his opponent with a smile on his face that said, "You cannot kill me."

Mimula stared at him in exasperation and yelled, "Why won't you die already?" She prepared another shot but a glowing arrow whizzed passed her face, barely nicking her, and she jumped back. Her butler, Sebastian, had just raised a shield in time for the arrows to miss any vital points.

"Sorry, doll. I can't have you killing or maiming any of my friends," called out Raven from the rafters. The old captain leaped onto another beam as a small, blue orb of light burned up the beam he had previously been standing on. Raven let out a little whistle. Before he could fire another shot at Mimula, Sebastian wearing a blastia that allowed him to levitate, drew a sword and swung at him. Raven had to hastily block it with his bow.

"Tch," he clucked with disdain. "Now you've gone and chipped my bow. I'm a little pissed now." With a heave, Raven parried Sebastian's attack in a flash of steel and light drew his short dagger to gut the butler's insides. Sebastian dodged just in time but was delivered back onto the ground as the levitation spell wore off. Raven drew two arrows and fired them simultaneously with impressive speed, but the butler leaped into the air and dodged both.

As this exchange was occurring, Mimula focused her attention back at Yuri and Estelle. However, taking advantage of her brief lack of attention, Estelle undid her long cloak and hurled it up in the air. The crimson fabric opened up and obscured Mimula's vision just long enough for Yuri and Estelle to dive for cover in opposite directions. The princess rolled into a row of pews while Yuri slid behind a cluster of stone pillars. Mimula fired a single shot that burned a hole through the embroidered royal emblem of the cloak and hit the back of the chapel causing naught but collateral damage.

"You need to pay for what you did to my brother, Cumore," the girl snarled as she raised both arms in a graceful arc and fired a host of lightning bolts towards Yuri and Estelle. The accuracy was wanting but it was enough to make both of them stay in place to avoid being pierced. Estelle cast and overall health spell to ensure neither of her comrades were dying. Just as the lightning was fading, Yuri spun out from his hiding place, dodging left, then right, and charged through the lightning storm towards Mimula with sword drawn. She had just enough time to draw her blade and block it. Yuri was naturally the stronger and so Mimula had to struggle to stay on her feet, as her stance was continuously pushed back. The sound of her feet sliding across the marble told her that she was on the losing end of this fight.

"Your brother was a heartless bastard who made people suffer for his own ill gotten gain. I don't regret killing him," said Yuri. His words angered her to the point of screaming, but Mimula saw in his eyes something she did not expect: sympathy. She was a bit taken aback by it and her shock caused her to falter. Yuri pushed harder and in an instant, Mimula landed ungracefully onto the floor, her rapier falling onto the marble tiles with a clatter. In a final show of defiance, Mimula pulled off the satchel from her belt and tossed it and its contents into the air. Thin, white dust settled everywhere onto Yuri, causing him to cough and try to choke out its contents that had inadvertently been inhaled.

With one swing of his sword, Yuri flung the bag further away where it could do no harm. Estelle immediately went over to it and wrapped it up in the remaining tatters of her cloak. With a graceful arcs that only looked like two flashes of metal to the naked eye, Yuri used the flat of his sword and struck the blastia on Mimula's wrists. She cried out in pain at the impact and her blastia cracked and fell to the floor with a metallic "pang."

But the effects of the powder were almost immediate. Yuri could feel his strength waning and his vision blurred for a brief moment as he knelt to the ground.

"Cumore always told me to never give up, no matter how hard the task," she smirked.

"I don't think this is what he had in mind, darlin'," said Raven solemnly as he came out of the shadows. Sebastian stepped out in front of his captor, one arm held tightly behind his back and a sharp blade to his jugular. Raven carelessly let the tip part his skin and a trickle of blood dripped down to the butler's immaculate white, starched collar. "What would he say to his little sister getting her hands bloody?"

"Shut up!" she commanded. "Don't presume to know my brother. I knew him best. I loved him most of all. Even when my parents ignored and neglected me, big brother Cumore would still be there smiling at me. My big brother was the light in my world. And this filthy rat," she spat, indicating the struggling Yuri in front of her, "sent him away to a place where I can never reach."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she glared angrily at her victim. "I'll never forgive you. I swear you will die by my hand! There is no stopping my poison." She gave a triumphant little smile at Estelle, who rushed to Yuri's side.

"Unlike the dosage I gave the prince, this poison in its concentrated form will kill you in a matter of moments unless you immediately take the antidote."

"Yuri! Stay with me!" Estelle called out, clutching his hand. Immediately, her gloved hands began to glow as she entered a healing trance. A magic healing circled formed around them both and a green glow hovered over them.

"He's a goner for sure. You might as well focus your attention on someone who _can_ be saved. You're lucky that Sebastian took pity on that boy, otherwise he'd be dead by now," she laughed heartlessly. "I'll tell you where he is, if you let me and my butler go free."

"Over my dead body," snorted Raven.

"Well, then, have it your way. He'll be dead by sunset," Mimula said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Let her go, Raven," said Yuri weakly. "If killing me is her version of justice, then so be it. I hold no grudge against her for that. She'll live another day to try and kill me again, if she hasn't killed me already. But I swear," he said with fierce determination in his eyes as he stared directly at Mimula.

"If you come after any of my friends again, I will put an end to you. Permanently."

Mimula shuddered under his gaze until she forced herself to look away.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Raven. "And I worked so hard to capture the fat one, too." He sighed gloomily and let Sebastian go.

"Where is Karol?" demanded Raven.

"In a cottage outside the west gate of the town. It's about five miles from the miller's hut. But you'd best hurry. He needs the antidote soon, or else he could die," she said.

"It's the last of the antidote," said Sebastian, helping his master up from the ground. "If you save the boy, you won't be able to save the swordsman. Healing magic alone will not save either."

Just then, Rita, Repede, Flynn and Judy burst through the chapel doors with a loud bang. With battle ready expressions they rushed to the center of the chapel but then stared in shock as they saw a deathly pale Yuri lying on the floor with Estelle frantically trying to heal him. Meanwhile, Mimula and Sebastian were retreating past them to the chapel entrance. Rita turned and started casting her meteor spell while Flynn simultaneously drew his sword to prepare a charge but Raven stopped them.

"Let them pass. Yuri said to let them go."

"But why?" asked Judith with curious calm. "I would at least enjoy hacking them to pieces. I'm out of practice." She twirled her staff and struck the base on the marble floor menacingly.

"That's Cumore's sister. Yuri said she has a right to come after him again, if she has the balls to do it," Raven sighed as he sheathed his dagger. He looked over towards Yuri and Estelle. "If he lives."

"He looks terrible," exclaimed Rita. "How could she have poisoned him so quickly?"

"It was concentrated stuff," said Raven gravely. He turned to Repede. "You're the fastest out of all of us. Karol is in a cottage five miles from the miller's hut outside the west gate of town. There should be some antidote next to him. Make sure he drinks it before the sun sets and bring him back to the castle as soon as he's able to walk."

Repede gave a bark and managed one worried, backwards glance towards Yuri before he raced out the chapel door.

"And there goes the last of the antidote," sighed Raven.

"Thomas won't be able to make more in time," said Rita grimly. The antidote had just been administered to Prince Ioder, who was already showing signs of improvement.

"Everyone be quiet!" shouted Estelle suddenly. They all stared at her in attention.

"I'm not..." she began as her tears started to flow. "I'm not strong enough...I can't stop it from coursing through his heart with every beat. Everything's starting to slow down!" Her frustration made her gentle voice crack. "Please..." she whispered, "lend me your strength."

The glowing figure of the _mana _spirit Undine, spirit of water, healer and Estelle's guardian spirit, appeared and shimmered over the princess. Flynn was the first to step over the healing circle to reach her, and he concentrated the power of his converted blastia into his hand. A warm yellow glow pulsed into her shoulder. Rita then made her way next to the commandant and cast a fiery red magic circle, warmly encompassing Estelle's healing circle and making the green glow turn pinkish in hue. Her hands channeled a warm, pink glow into Estelle's opposite shoulder. Judith then stood next to Rita, chanting an old Kritian healing song as her hands started to glow with blueish light and she channeled some of her own life force into Rita. Raven was last as he came forward and closed his eyes, feeling the pulse of his artificial heart. A warm, purple glow shone through his chest and into both hands as he placed them on Judy's shoulders.

With that last gesture, all their thoughts were joined for the briefest of moments while they held the flow of energy in a communal rapport. The chorus of voices was heard in unison in each mind.

_Please, Yuri_, _be with me. I don't want promises. Just let me always be within arm's length of you, _thought Estelle in earnest.

_I won't forgive you if you make her cry, _thought Flynn.

_Geez, don't you dare die on me now, or I'll burn your body to a cinder so you'll never rest in peace! _thought Rita angrily.

_I don't feel passionate about a lot of things, but here I am, lending you some of my life force...who needs to live that long, anyway? _thought Judy with a smile.

_C'mon boy, snap out of it. If you're not here, who else will stop me from peeping into the girls' bath next time? _thought Raven.

Just as their thoughts flooded out simultaneously, Undine absorbed all the colors and started to glow in golden hues. Her wings were visible now as they spread out reaching opposite walls of the chapel and small pearls of golden light started to flow upwards from the ground and vanished into the air.

In his mind, Yuri could the image of the girl stood under the tree but the vision was fading. Everything was fading. The thought crossed his mind that he had died as he could no longer feel or hear anything; not the sound of his heart, nor breaths taken into his lungs. Everything was still. Everything was silent and fading and his consciousness was dissolving into nothingness.

_So that's it?_ his mind struggled a single, linear thought before his sense of self was folded into the dark, velvet curtain of Death.

But before he was completely lost, he felt something tugging him backwards, spiraling, spinning him back through space and time, piecing him together again.

_You are resurrected_, said a soft, almost maternal voice in Yuri's head just before his eyes fluttered open and he inhaled the sweet scent of life. He thought he saw the image of godly blue wings of shimmering water folding overhead and disappearing before he focused his attention on Estelle's concerned face. Yuri had no idea why everyone was hovering around him or when they had gotten there, or why they were now cheering and smiling and hollering at him. In his confusion, Judy kissed him while Raven slapped him rather heavy handedly on the back to make him cough and choke. _What the hell had just happened? _he thought to himself.

Amid the chatter, he looked at Estelle, who held one hand, and Flynn, who held the other. Their smiles of relief calmed him and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Author's note:

It's funny how both Flynn and Yuri think the other is inept when it comes to women.

This chapter is just another day in the life of a hero, heh. You live, you fight, you die, you press the reset button... I kind of let my hands do the writing for me, without giving this chapter much forethought. Did anyone else like it? The title of this chapter is named after my favorite _Buffy_ episode: yes, the one where everyone breaks out into song. If you're a fan of Joss Whedon, you can read this again and imagine every spoken sentence in this chapter being sung.

Thanks to everyone who cared to review this. Thanks to those of you who stayed with me from beginning to end. It means a lot. No, this is not the LAST chapter. What kind of writer would I be if I just left you like this?

-Kero (7/27/11)


	14. One Fine Day

**Chapter 14: One Fine Day**

Estelle walked rather stiffly across the dais and felt all eyes of the vast audience lining the castle courtyard on her. Having traded her previous coronation gown for a simpler, pale blue satin one with white and gold chiffon trim, she knelt down on both knees over the large, purple velvet cushion that the page boys had previously laid out for her. Her simple red sateen cape flowed out around her in an elegant semi-circle. This was the only other article of clothing she owned that had the royal insignia on it. Estelle felt a twinge of regret for the beautifully embroidered velvet cape she had previously worn that had been discarded as a result of Mimula burning a significantly large hole through it. Thought it was heavy and burdensome and Estelle was really grateful she would never have to wear it again, it was, after all, a family heirloom having lasted nearly a century before she touched it. The elders of the council still hadn't forgiven her for allowing it to be destroyed.

"By Royal Decree," said a voice that sounded clear and unfaltering through the courtyard. "We hereby appoint you Guardian of the Realm, Royal Inspector of the Empire. Go forth and do Our bidding, and bring to light any injustices that require Our attention." The heavy silver scepter sparkled in the sunlight before it came down and landed on Estelle's shoulder. She flinched a little and looked up at her cousin who had let it fall a little more heavily than anticipated. Ioder gave her an apologetic smile. Having been poisoned for months, he was still recovering from the effects and the use of his muscles were still unpredictable.

"I swear my undying loyalty you, my Emperor, for the glory and honor of our ancestors. Long live the Empire," she said clearly with full dedication as her voice rang out like a silver bell. The crowd cheered warmly for the girl who had once again, saved the Empire.

Although, the Council was quick to point out, it was indirectly her fault that her cousin was nearly killed and the Empire almost crumbled without a ruler, due to her choices in companions. However, just as before, Estelle had righted whatever wrongs she had caused, directly or indirectly, with the help and strength of her friends. If Ioder was willing to forgive, then the Council had nothing else to say.

Estelle recalled the prior afternoon she had spent alone with her cousin. Now a full month after the incident with Mimula, the coronation date was moved and the Council made clear that they preferred Ioder over the princess. Estelle harbored no grudge nor did she voice any complaint to that conclusion.

"_What can I do for you to repay you for your undying loyalty and kindness?"_ asked Ioder as they had tea in the royal gardens. The stained glass windows of the gazebo where they were seated played with the sunlight and spread an array of color all around them. For the first time in a long while, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"_You have to understand, Ioder, that as much as I care about you as my cousin, I also did it for myself,"_ she had honestly confessed.

_"Well then, let me kill two birds with one stone. I am determined to have you serve me, as your Emperor, so as to not waste your usefulness. And though your Yuri showed mercy, I want to make it clear that Mimula is to be found and brought to justice for having made attempts on both our lives. But in gratitude I will also grant you your truest wish." _

His words had puzzled her at the time, not knowing his meaning. But, Estelle didn't have much time to ponder them. As soon as her friends had heard the Council no longer intended her for the throne, they cheered and decided to throw her a party the night before. Although, Estelle thought it was really just another reason for everyone to get into a drunken stupor. And much to her chagrin, they did.

With Karol and Yuri fully recovered, and Brave Vesperia having received payment for their services from the Commandant, all of them retreated to the tavern in the Lower Quarter last night. Estelle thought it ironic that they had come full circle from that point. After all, had Yuri not spotted her escaping the city that fateful night that felt so far away now, this adventure would never have begun.

Surprisingly, Flynn also graced the Lower Quarter with his presence and caught up with many of his old friends there, especially Master Hanks and his wife. Raven, of course, was the first to suggest a drinking game. Repede looked down his nose at his human companion's folly and spent most of the evening curled comfortably in front of the fireplace. Karol, not used to drinking as he had just come of age, was wiped out in the first round and Estelle with him. Holding out through round three was Rita, who was later trumped by Judy in round four. Raven and Yuri made it to round nine until the old man made a saucy pass at a busty bar maid and was clocked over the head with a frying pan, though no one could say for sure whether it was the bar maid or the Krytian who had done it, thus eliminating him from the game. As usual, Yuri won though no one was left awake to celebrate with him.

The Commandant had enough sense to declare himself the "designated driver" before the game began, and ever the true gentleman, took the ladies back to the castle in his horse drawn carriage. The men he decided to leave sprawled and passed out in the tavern and let them pay the tab in the morning.

While the crowd was still cheering in the courtyard, Estelle stepped aside as her friends were approaching the dais led by two royal pages. The two young men parted ways on either side and bowed as Rita, Thomas, Karol, Yuri, Judith, Repede and Raven moved past them, up the dais steps. They bowed respectfully in unison.

"Brave Vesperia," said Ioder as the audience quieted down once again. "We are truly grateful for your service. Time and again, you have shown your bravery, quick thinking, and exemplary skills. We will forever be impressed by your fortitude. As a show of Our appreciation, We award you with these medals," declared Ioder. Five royal pages brought forth a small, circular medal, each on its own velvet cushion, and presented them to the members of the guild. Upon closer inspection the medallions bore the imprint of the royal emblem. On the back was the symbol for Vesperia's guild, the flying Ba'ul, with the words _intrepidi et constantes _engraved at the bottom.

"These medallions will serve as universal passports throughout the Empire, granting you both passage and quarter anywhere the royal banner is flown. They are permanent reminders of the service Brave Vesperia has done for the Emperor," smiled Ioder.

"Thomas Kaufman, and Rita Mordio, please come forward," requested Ioder. The pair did so with Thomas bowing low and Rita managing a graceful curtsey in her mint green gown of chiffon and lace.

"You have done Us a great personal favor, with your fiery thirst for knowledge and your prowess in the scientific arts. We are forever grateful. Thus, in Our gratitude we bestow upon you the titles of Lord and Lady of the Realm. Please accept these ruby broaches which channel the power of Efreet, the spirit of fire, as a token of our appreciation." Both Thomas and Rita stepped forward as Ioder pinned his gifts to their collars.

The members of the guild, Rita and Thomas stepped aside when Ioder asked Yuri to stay.

"Kneel, Yuri Lowell," commanded Ioder as he raised his scepter again. Yuri did as he was told.

"Your loyalty to Our Cousin, Princess Estellise is known to us. Will you swear to continue to protect her for as long as you are able?" asked Ioder.

"I swear it," responded Yuri solemnly. "On my life."

"Good. We hereby grant you the Empiric Sword of Terca Lumereis, a royal heirloom, and appoint you Protector of house of Heurassein. Your will is Our will, and with this sword We grant permission for you to use it as you see fit to protect Princess Estellise." Ioder lowered the sword into Yuri's raised hands.

As Yuri rose to his feet, the crowd started to cheer again, and their shouts and applause echoed throughout the courtyard. The members of Brave Vesperia, along with Rita, and Estelle, gathered together at the foot of the dais in the sunlight.

"I'm not really used to all this hoopla," said Raven, picking one of his ears in a rather graceless fashion. "Ow, ow, ow..." he grimaced as Judith squeezed his hand and forced it painfully back to his side.

"I'm not really one to complain. I kind of like this attention," she said calmly through her charming smile towards the crowd. Several of the men in the front were already quite enamored of her.

"It's kinda embarrassing," laughed Karol nervously as his hands fidgeted in front of him, as if he was uncertain as to what to do with them. "I mean, we were only helping our friend. It's what we do."

Estelle stepped up to the young man and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "For that, I will be forever grateful," she beamed as Karol turned bright red. Repede barked at him as if to make fun of their leader.

"Can we go now?" asked Rita under her breath as her expression turned a bit impatient. She was eager to return to her lab in New Aspio to discern the uses of the ruby broach the Emperor had just given her.

"You should all have some refreshment in my chambers before you go," offered Estelle. She was still reluctant to let them go. It was anyone's guess as to when she would see them all together again. But, with her new title, the Emperor had given her leave to travel the world. No longer the caged bird of the castle, Terca Lumereis had just opened up at her feet and Estelle now had the freedom to go wherever she wanted to, with the Empire's blessing. Perhaps the Council was just eager to see her go before she could destroy any other royal heirlooms.

Estelle hoped she would be able to visit the guild in Dahngrest before long. Perhaps she would invent a reason to entice Rita to come out of the hole she called home again and join them.

"I just need some ice for my head," said Yuri with a sigh. Estelle slipped her hand in his and let out a little laugh. She was glad they all managed not to trip, stumble or keel over while Ioder was presenting them with gifts and titles. After all, everyone was still severely hung over from the night before but they had endured it bravely. She expected nothing less of her friends.

-0-0-0-

Raven opened his eyes and awoke to the sound of fighting. Instinctually, his hand reached over to the short dagger he kept under his pillow but then he thought he recognized the voices of those sparring outside his window. He got up and looked out to see Judy and Karol practicing in the yard outside of their guild headquarters. Repede was watching them with an amused smile on his face.

The old knight looked at the sky and frowned disapprovingly. The sun had barely just made it over the horizon.

"For cryin' out loud, Karol, what gives?" he demanded from his perch.

"I'm practicing...trying to be more useful...for next time," the young man said breathlessly in between thrusts and parries from Judy's attacks. Raven could tell she was not holding back, which meant Karol was becoming stronger. Raven smirked in approval. When their sparring was done, Raven walked over and handed a towel to both of them.

"I'm the only one who was out of commission last time," pouted Karol boyishly. "I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm the leader of Brave Vesperia so I have to at least be useful. How can I face Nan again, otherwise?"

"You're more useful than you realize," smiled Judy before taking a drink from her flask. "We already have our next assignment. Thanks to the recognition from the Capital, business is booming."

"Should we wait until Yuri returns from Halure before heading out?" asked Karol innocently.

"Oh, I don't think we need to do that. Let him take his time there. We can finish several of these jobs before he gets back," smiled Judy mischievously.

"There'll be plenty of chances for you to get yerself killed, boy," laughed Raven. "Be patient."

The sun was climbing higher now and his stomach was growling. Raven decided he would make breakfast this morning, even though he had no talent for it.

"How about some bacon and eggs?" he asked. With that, Repede got up and walked away.

"Yech," exclaimed Karol with a disdainful expression. "Your eggs are too runny and your bacon is always black. I'll pass."

"Maybe one day I'll locate the Wonder Chef and take lessons," laughed Raven, in spite of himself.

"I look forward to it," smiled Judy, patting him on the cheek. "But until then, I'll make breakfast."

"You're a sweetheart, Judy darlin'."

-0-0-0-

Rita had just made it back to her home in New Aspio a few days prior. The city Elders were more than happy to see her return as many of her "experiments" had run amok in her absence. Her gas powered dirigible had somehow gotten itself stuck in the clock tower; while her self-perpetuating camp fire had somehow burned her neighbor's outhouse down and her automated clothes dryer was somewhere in town terrorizing small children. It was really one headache after another and she wondered if she should have taken up Thomas' offer to go with him and do research on another continent. Rita declined if only because Ioder had commissioned her previously to find new power sources for the Empire, and she had not yet finished her 200 page report to the capital's Academy of Sciences.

She looked at the pile of paper that was the almost finished report with disdain. She groaned both inwardly and outwardly as she lacked the motivation to complete the task. Looking at her food cupboard Rita sighed as she knew there was only a moldy lemon gel in there even without opening it. She was usually too preoccupied with her work to go shopping. At times like these, she even missed Estelle's or Raven's cooking.

She went about the first floor, picking up random parts and tools in an attempt to tidy up the place before she started working again, when there was a surprising knock on the door. Dumping whatever she had in her hands into the shoe rack, Rita opened the door and looked at the man standing on her porch blankly. His vest bore an emblem of Fortune's Market and in the crook of his arm he carried a covered basket.

What on earth did this guy want? Is he collecting donations? Is he selling Fortune's cookies? These thoughts crossed her mind as she asked, "Yeah?" in an ungracious manner, as if she couldn't really be bothered with him for much longer.

Rita blinked in surprise as the man pulled a beautiful bouquet of lilies with several Lilies of the Valley displayed prominently in its center and handed them over to her. The sweet fragrance tickled her nose.

"To a girl who can appreciate flowers that don't kill people, even though she doesn't have any growing near her," said the messenger as he read from a note he pulled out of his pocket. As he turned to go, Rita caught his sleeve.

"Wait, that's it?" she asked. The messenger shrugged.

"That's it. All I know is that the order came via messenger from the Capital."

Rita stood there gawking in her doorway for some time even after he left. The scent of the lilies was chiding her now. Perhaps she had found some motivation to return to Zaphias one day soon after all.

She looked around and realized she had never owned a vase. In the end, she watered the flowers in a large, glass beaker.

-0-0-0-

"Well, should I buy it?" asked Estelle as she gazed eagerly at the vacant house. It was happily situated in the middle level of the town, closer to the large trunk of Halure's famous tree. From below, they could see the rest of the town, with houses and lush green and flowers sprinkled throughout the landscape. The voices of the townspeople, playful sounds of children, and seasonal birds were heard intermittently through the calm morning air. There was a distinct fragrance of sweet grass and fresh earth that made this town so endearing.

As she stood amid the perpetually falling petals of the giant blossoming tree, Yuri marveled at how accurately he had envisioned this scene before. The way the light played on her face, the way her hair and skirt touched the wind, and the way her gentle smile lit up the entire atmosphere was exactly as he remembered it, from the very first time they had traveled to this place together.

"If you like it that much, I think you should," smiled Yuri. He had followed her, as her protector, to the town where she had always dreamed of living. The Emperor had given her a stipend as the Inspector and Guardian of the realm, and so she had enough money to finally purchase a place where she could be herself and write her children's stories when she had time. Her title meant that she would have to travel wherever the Empire sent her, but when there was no job for her, she was free to live and travel as she pleased.

"Do you think," she began shyly, "do you think this is somewhere you'd like to live?"

"I think so," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I could get used to a place like this when I'm not on the job or when the guild doesn't need me. As long as you're close to me, I wouldn't mind that at all." He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her until they were suddenly interrupted by a group of little children watching and giggling.

"Ooooh! He's gonna kiss her!" said one little girl.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" said the smallest child in the group who seemed prone to simply repeat what the others said.

"Ew, get a room," said another boy, looking away, although his cheeks were turning red.

"Are you gonna marry her?" asked who appeared to be the leader of the group. Yuri raised an eyebrow at the question and looked at Estelle for a reaction. The princess had turned scarlet at that moment, and she looked away to hide her flustered expression. But Yuri gently turned her chin towards him again, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah," he answered in a voice only she could hear. "Maybe someday soon."

_Finis._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I'm starting to think their parties always end in a drunken stupor... Leave it to Flynn to just abandon his best friend passed out on the floor. lol

"intrepidi et constantes" is Latin, meaning "fearless and determined"

Why didn't they just save Ioder they way they saved Yuri? 1. to extend the plot. 2. Ioder wasn't dead, so there's no point is resurrecting someone who isn't dead. 3. Saving Yuri was a last minute, ad hoc decision made by the group because there wasn't enough time to create an antidote for him. I'm not even sure they thought it would work.

For some reason, I had "One Fine Day" by the Chiffons playing through my head for the longest time when I decided on the ending. Everything ends on a hopeful, open-ended note, which is fitting for the title of this fanfic. I actually thought up the Rita scenario when I did the Rita x Flynn scene in Chapter 12. Isn't she cute? I decided to save it for the end.

Yuri and Estelle finally found a place for themselves! I'm happy. It only took me 14 Chapters to explain it, heh. Originally I intended for Chapter 13 to wrap it all up, but there was too much to squeeze in. I kept seeing these snippets of scenes in my head and decided that Chapter 14 should be the final chapter with a snapshot montage of what became of these characters I've come to love. I hope I did them all justice over the years I've written this fiction.

Thanks again for everyone who read this, and reviewed it and stayed with it until the end. This was a tricky fiction to finish, and I sure did take my time, but I'm glad I did. This is the last fiction I have in the works so I'm also a little nostalgic that this is the end as well. I don't know when I'll have time to pick up writing again, so this is goodbye for now. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

-Kero (7/28/11)


End file.
